Rose and Her Doctor
by MusicalMagicalMe
Summary: Rose has always loved the Doctor, but she never knew for sure whether the feeling was mutual. AT lest until 10 2, a clone basically of the Doctor,Having only one heart, 10 2 was able to spend the rest of his life with Rose Tyler. After 10 left no one knows what happened to the couple. If you like what you read or dont , please leave a.review so I can know what to keep or change
1. Chapter 1

The Tardis had just left,along with the Doctor,well one of them at least. A clone-like Doctor still stood by my side, my hand enveloped in his. As we watched even the palest image of the Tardis fade away, we remained completely still. Once we were alone, well except for my mum Jackie standing behind us, I turned to my Doctor, at the same moment, he turned towards me. Locking eyes for the smallest instant before he took my face in his hands, pulling me closer to him as we kissed. My thin fingers twisted in his naturally messy brown hair, my other hand on his chest, I could feel the different fabrics that made up his suit beneath my palm. We were interrupted by my mum, Jackie Tyler.

"Come on you two! I called the airport and our flight leaves in a few hours."

I didn't even take the time to wonder how she had already bought tickets a flight for us, all I felt was a mixture of anger and embarrassment of her just being there.

Doctor was the first to speak." Fine, Jackie. But give us some warning next time alrigh'?" I couldn't help but smile, I loved him, so much like The Doctor,but with a few unique differences that made him mine.

Mum was clearly , surprised by his response,but just said." Alrigh'. Come on then." she began to walk back to the city a long walk back from BadWolfBay I might add. It wasn't too bad though, I had great company. Doctor kept an arm around my waist the entire time.

Apparently mum had made another call while Doctor and I had been talking, because dad was waiting for us in the car. That was my favorite part of this parallel universe, my dad was still alive here.

Needless to say, he was surprised to see we had a man returning with us. We all climbed in, mum sat in the front with dad, while Doctor and I sat in the back.

"I'm giving you these now, and you better not lose them." mum told us and handed back two plane tickets. I placed mine in my jacket pocket, Doctor stared at it for a moment curiously then shrugged, tucking it away in his suit. Once my mum had turned around, dad started driving,then he asked two things

" Where's Mickey, Jackie?" and "Why is the Doctor with us?" I didn't know why dad cared about the answer to the second one, but I had to admit, although I knew Mickey was happier with his family I still missed him already.

"I'll explain on the plane ride." Mum said, I didn't care what they talked about after that, the only thing I cared about was the amazing man sitting next to me.

Not long after that we arrived at the airport. Everything went smoothly except for Doctor's pat down, he couldn't understand why it had to be so thorough, it was quite funny to watch. Disgruntled, he joined me while we waited for our flight. Mum and dad were somewhere else. Finally alone, or at least mum gone, we kissed again, I moved myself into his lap, the divided chairs were just too much of a hassle. Oh, he tasted amazing, like mystery and wonder, which he was to me, but he wouldn't be a mystery to me much longer.

"Oi!" A loud voice I instantly recognized reached my ears. Opening my eyes,ruining the moment, I saw dad glaring at us." Plane's here, get on, we're not leaving you." he said, voice tight. As I slipped off of the Doctor's lap to my feet, I wondered what he really wanted to say, but realized I probably didn't want to know. Taking each others hand, Doctor and I boarded the plane. Mum had booked a row of four seats for the two of us. I guess she wanted to sit with dad alone, I didn't see their seats anywhere near us.

I began experimenting with the seats, although it was more like fumbling. I soon learned that I could lower the arm rests, transforming the row of seats into more of a sleeping area, or in my case, a better place to get close to the Doctor. I smirked when I realized this knowing that for the entire trip we could be as close as we wanted. Doctor wrapped an arm around me when we sat down, and kissed my forehead.

"How long is the flight?" he asked offhandedly, as if he was thinking about something.

I checked my ticket." 12 hours."

"12 hours!?" Doctor exclaimed jumping to his feet. "I can't stay here for that long! The Tardis only ever takes an hour at most to reach any destination! 12 hours? That's nearly, no that IS half a day! Half a day that could be used instead, exploring galaxies or any number of other useful things! I can't believe humans can just sit for half a day not doing a thing!" Other passengers had started to stare at us, for both his explosion of words and his use of the word Tardis, as well as human as if talking about another species.

"We won't be doing nothing, necessarily." I tease him quietly, placing a hand on his arm. He began to relax slightly but was clearly not at ease. He sat down once again still grumbling under his breath about who knows what. Insulting species I had never heard of,most likely. The plane began moving down the runway, Doctor grabbed the arm rests after his fingers flew through the air, as if to restrain himself. As the plane took off he tightened his hold, I looked at him"What's wrong? Its smoother than the Tardis." I had to admit although it was the truth, the bumpy Tardis rides were quite fun.

"Exactly! I've always used to Tardis to travel! I'm used to having to adjust everything all the time and the random, awkward jerks she does! This, this is just weird!"

I shook my head with a smile,"Don't worry, we wont ride them often, probably this is the last time, I have everything I need now."

Doctor huffed, but seemed pleased with the news. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile at the final words. His faced changed from one of confusion/annoyance to one of cleverness, or as I knew one of plotting. Smirking he whispered in my ear." Jackie's not around to interrupt us now." he teased me."There are still other people!" I teased back,acting nervous and a bit timid, wondering how long he would believe it. Not long, I knew it wouldn't last, one of the issues of loving someone so clever.

"So what?" he responded with that smile of his, just like I thought, he knew I didn't really care.

"Nothing," I said, leaning against him, closing my eyes, my head rested on his shoulder, inhaling his scent, relaxing in the peace of the moment.

I guess I relaxed more than I realized, when I opened my eyes again , Doctor had fallen asleep, his head leaning back against the chair,hair in his eyes, mouth slightly open. Blinking as I woke, I noticed how dark the cabin had become. Looking around I discovered why, curtains had been pulled to separate the rows from each other, one in front of us,one behind and a final one that led to the hallway or whatever that's called on a plane. Out the window, the sky was dark, stars decorating the black canvas.

I knew Doctor would want to see this, seeing all of the stars he loved. I bit my lip as I thought I tried to think of a way to wake him up. I straightened myself as I sat up, placing my lips on his , I gave him a gentle kiss. It wasn't long before his eyes opened wide in shock. His face relaxed when he saw me, returning the kiss. I pulled away before I could be distracted by him, from my personal mission for him. "Look at them." I said softly, showing him the window. He climbed over me and pressed his face against the window. "Oh, look at that," he said, that was all I could understand, after those words he began naming galaxies and planets, species, and other things.

He moved slightly away from the window "Rose, look at this!" he pointed out the various stars, telling me stories about there occupants, I moved closer to the window so I could see better. I was proud of myself for making him so happy. He was sitting crosslegged, like a schoolchild in a class room facing the window. I settled myself into his lap, he is so tall, I was able to lean against him, and his head was still nearly three inches above mine. I heard him sigh and felt the movement through his chest and his lungs expelled the air, his head rested softly against mine." Isn't it beautiful Rose?" he asked in a voice like a child mesmerized by a storybook.

"Absolutely gorgeous"I agreed. Some people might say I'm just agreeing with him because I love him, but that's not it. I started traveling with the Doctor because I wanted to see new worlds and lands. See what aliens really looked like, I just wanted to explore. After I spent so much time with him and realized how much of all of the universes I was missing, I never wanted to leave. The sight of all those stars through a plane window was truly magnificent. Because I knew people look at them to see constellations, but me and Doctor, we look for memories and stories to tell about what's really up there.

For a while we just sat there watching the stars pass by our window, sometimes speaking, but mostly just allowing ourselves to be overwhelmed with the wonder of the stars and of the memories we made on our adventures among them.

Doctor shifted so that we were diagonal to the window, still a wonderful view, but now he had his back against the chairs so that he was more comfortable. He leaned forward, forcing me to move as well, I didn't resist but I did turn around to see what he was doing. I saw him shrug out of his large trench coat he always wore, I guess he had two, because I knew 10 would never let someone have his only trench coat.

Doctor leaned back to his original position and I fell back into his cheat as he laid the warm coat over both of us. it was so big it covered us with room to spare and dragged the floor. I began to feel tired and shifted so that I was stretched out along the seats, with my head in his lap. Doctor adjusted his coat so that we were both still covered, I grabbed a blanket so that he could have something on his shoulders while we got comfortable but he shook his head so I just laid the blanket on one of the chairs. He spread the coat so that it was like a blanket over ,e and then he ducked his head and shoulders under before sitting up again, I scrunched my legs up a bit so that my feet were still underneath what now resembled a tent.

I couldn't see Doctor for a moment but then he turned on a flashlight amd laid it against his leg facing us. I gorges, we looked like kids on a camping trip, well pretending we were on one at least. He laughed, and I laughed with him."We are such children!" I declared, he nodded." And I love it." he said, that sent me laughing again, but exhaustion began to hit me so that the laughter sounded like it came from a drunken person. This only made him laugh harder. I jabbed him playfully in the side with my elbow and he kissed my hair." Get some sleep Rose." he told me with a chuckle."We still have 8 hours of this god awful nonTardis flight left." I shook my head, amazed that he was still going on about this not being the Tardis, but I wasn't surprised."You should sleep too." I told him, stretching so that I could give him a kiss, he leaned down and kissed me. "You sleep then I will." he said. I nodded and closed my eyes falling into a happy sleep full of dreams of the two of us.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a screaming voice, one that at the moment was unrecognizable. At first I couldn't even distinguish the words. A few moments later as the words registered, I heard this, "Rose how could you? What happened? I thought we could trust you two!" After my mind understood the words, a name soon matched the , mum. I sighed, although I couldnt see her face or any part of her through the fabric, her words annoyed me in their idiocy. I was glad for the thick fabric of the trench coat which both kept me warm and at the moment blocked mum from view. I wish it could block out her ranting words as well , but you can't have everything.I felt Doctor shift as he , his head had moved out of our little tent while he slept, I felt pity for him because unlike me, he could both hear and see mum clearly. I trusted him to handle this, I knew he could get her to shut up and I also had no interest to deal with her , or move at all at the moment.

"Jackie, Jackie relax." He said, pulling his arms out of the blankets to gesture, I hoped it was a calming one.

"Relax, Doctor?" She asked, saying his name as if mocking it, I cringed at the sound."How am I supposed to relax with this image in front of me?"

Doctor lifted the coat slightly towards him as if to see what mum was going on . I smiled at him." Good morning Rose." He said smiling back. "Mornin' Doctor." I .Lowering the coat so that mum never saw me and spoke to her."Well, I don't see anything wrong, Rose was asleep now she's awake and you're yelling at her for using my coat as a blanket."

"You know very well that's not what I'm yelling about Doctor. Take that coat off of her!"

I pouted and clutched the fabric around me, I was so comfortable, I didn't want him to take it away. Doctor tried to pull it off of me but I simply tightened my grip. He ducked his head into the little tent"C'mon Rose, let go." I shook my head." But I like it under here!" I complained.

I heard mum take a sharp breath, it was funny to know what was going through her mind. Knowing her assumptions were wrong, just made it funnier, especially because I soon hoped them to be right. I raised ,y voice and spoke it a bit of a whine."Aw, dont make me come out!" Doctor chuckled realizing my plan." Rose come on out, plane ride's over and everyone's gone, we can finish this at home."

Hearing his words mum grabbed the coat and ripped it off, Doctor amd I releasing our holds on it as she started to pull. The trench coat fell onto a pile at her feet. We laughed seeing her shocked face as she saw what had been under the coat. I was rolling around laughing and Doctor was hugging himself, laughing too hard to speak." Got'cha mum!" I cried. Her face was a mixture of anger, confusion and mostly shock.

Once we had all calmed down and been ushered off the plane by a very confused flight attendant, we started home. Mum was still muttering about Doctor and I with our immaturity, that only set us off laughing again. Eventually she gave up, accepting that nothing had happened.

Once he had stepped inside the house,mum stepped so that she was between the two of us. " Now,Doctor,since you're living with us, you'll need a place to sleep. The only guest room we had is now Rose's room. You will be sleeping in the living room, at least for now." Doctor nodded, I knew he was secretly glad that he didn't have to fully embrace living in a house, meaning bedroom, and all of that. Sleeping on a couch was a lot like the Tardis, where each night we found a place to make ourselves comfortable and called it good.

"I'll help him set up, mum." I said, smiling as Doctor side stepped her and linked our arms together. We went into the living room and Doctor looked around."Well, one upside to a parallel universe." I looked at him, confused" Bigger house." he explained. I laughed,"I was the only person besides him who understood, my mum and dad had only lived in this universe not the one I grew up in where mum and I practically lived in an apartment. Now we lived in more like a mansion, with two living rooms,which worked out well now that Doctor needed a place to live. Before now I never really understood the point of the room.

I walked up stairs and returned with my arms full of blankets pillows and sheets. Doctor looked at me strangely." These are for you." I told him and showed him how to lay everything out on the couch so that it would be more comfortable. It wa still too short for him though. Doctor turned to me." you don't happen to know where a tool chest is do you?" I nodded and went out to the garage returning with a small one. "Thank you." Doctor crawled behind the couch, slid underneath and did who knows what to it. All I know is that the couch was now a pullout which gave him much more room to lay on. "That's what these are for!" I realized picking up a set of sheets that were in the closet." The maid bought them but they don't fit any other beds!" I tried to see if they fit on this one and it worked perfectly.

I had to readjust everything so that I taught Doctor properly how to set up the bed. There was also another couch in the room, along with table, recliner and a televison. It took a little while for Doctor to figure out which buttons on the remote did what to the TV. I tried to help but each time he said." no,no I got it." stubborn as ever. Soon it stated to get dark and I went upstairs to my room to shower and change. When I came back down I showed Doctor where the bathroom was for him.

He came back to the living room with just a towel around his waist and I remembered he didn't have any extra clothes."Dad! Can Doctor borrow something for the night?" I called up the stairs. a bundle of clothes which included a proper set of pajamas still wrapped, so I knew dad hadn't worn them. I gave them to Doctor." Tomorrow," I said." We are taking you shopping." he scrunched his nose up like a child being told he has to go to the dentist." We like including Jackie?" I bit my lip." I don't know, but let's not ask maybe we can leave tomorrow without her noticing." Doctor nodded then went to change. He came back and laid down on the couch, now bed. I crawled up next to him." Isn't your room upstairs?" he asked me." yes." I answered with a smile that told him I had no intention of going up there. He chuckled." Good old Rose, you haven't changed a bit." I laid my head on his chest." Not at all." I answered.

We talked late into the night, at some point I guess we fell asleep, because I woke up at 2 and saw him snoring. I pulled the blankets closer around us and fell back asleep again, his arm around me protectively as we slept.


	3. Chapter 3

I was jerked into consciousness by mum's obnoxious alarm. That stupid, bloody thing screams louder than someone being murdered. I groaned and grabbed the first thing my hand touch, assuming it was a pillow and threw it over my head, wanting to return to the wonderful dream I had been having. There had been a second Doctor and he was mine, and that was all I cared about. I hoped that by falling asleep, maybe dream me would be greeted with a kiss from dream him.

The thing I grabbed though, seemed a lot bigger than a pillow, but also a lot smaller, and different in other ways. Bigger because it felt weighed down by something, smaller because ot was a lot thinner than I remembered my pillow being. It also didn't feel as soft as my pillowcase. After all this registered, I realized my pillow was making a strange sound as if it was alive. I screamed and quote literally jumped out of bed, think ing of the various things Doctor had shown me and trying to figure out which of them might be impersonating my pillow. My feet and legs got tangled in the sheets so my jump turned into a fall and my scream became a thud as I landed flat on my face. Even though I was stuck in the fabric I frantically clawed at my carpet with my fingers to get away.

That was the first moment I stopped to really consider what was going on. My thick soft carpet was now hardwood floor under my hands, I flipped myself over, panting to see that the sheets were wrong too. And the bed was a couch, although now it kinda looked like a bed. And, and oh my god! there was a man, in the couch bed where I had been sleeping! It was dad, because dad was upstairs I could hear him, but I couldn't see this man, I had somehow tangled him in the sheets in my mad dash, apparently I had woken him as well because he was trying to get out of the twisted fabric.

As carefully as I could, I got out of the sheets, from there I walked quietly into the kitchen, trying to figure out which weapon would moat harm either human man or alien thing that was on the couch. Deciding on a rolling pin and a frying pan I returned to the living room. I watched my adversary closely and attacked as his head came into view, smacking him hard across the face with the frying pan and holding up the rolling pin if I needed to use that too. After the man had crumpled in unconsciousness back on the couch I lowered my weapons to the ground but kept them in easy reach in case I needed them.

I straddled the man so that he was pinned down and my hands were free to attack if need be. His face was covered again by sheets that had collapsed around him as he fell. I grabbed the edge of the sheet and ripped it aside, then my eyes got really, really wide. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and I hoped I wasn't, I would be really mad at my dream self if she had conked the Doctor with a frying pan. No, I wasn't dreaming, I Rose Tyler, had just knocked the Doctor, the man I loved unconscious with a frying pan because I didn't allow myself to think rationally.

Mum came pounding down the stairs with dad behind her. Her face was infuriated, probably because of the position I was in over the Doctor. "Rose Tyler!" she yelled as she came closer, I slid off of Doctor." Mum I didn't mean to, I really didn't." she interrupted me." Oh of course you didn't, because I didn't see you just sitting there like that!" then her eyes moved to the Doctors face, now being close enough to see the swelling black eyes, both of them, and bump forming on his forehead. Her gaze drifted down to the floor where my 'weapons' lay. She took a deep breath." Rose, what did you do." she said slowly and pinched her nose, like she always does when she can't believe something.

I told her a quick version of my being awoken by her alarm and dreaming of what happened yesterday, but thinking it was only a dream, then getting confused of where I was, why I was downstairs and why someone else was next to me. I showed her my search for weaponry and, without weapons showed, and imitated Doctors reaction as he was still out cold. Dad surprised me by responding with a laugh." well we know Doctor will never hurt Rose, she can sure handle herself." Mum glared at him but then started laughing as well.

I probably would have laughed too if two things weren't occurring, one if it was Doctor. And two, if he wasn't waking up clutching his head. I quickly returned to his side. I didn't give him a chance to speak until I asked." what hurts worst?" he raised his eyebrows as of wondering how I knew he was hurt. I saw his eyes so swollen they would barely open and bit my lip. "My head."Doctor said, I went into the kitchen amd returned with Advil, and a couple of ice packs." Just lay still," I told him, easing him back onto his back after giving him the Advil with some water. I placed one icepack on his forehead where I could see a bump and the other on his eyes, with a cloth underneath so his eyes didn't freeze or anything like that.

Mum and dad went back upstairs after telling me to tell them how Doctor was in ten minutes."What happened to me? I cant see and I have a horrid headache." Doctor asked me. I sighed running a hand through his beautifully messy hair." I hit you with a frying pan, gave you two black eyes and you've got a bump on your forehead." I said chewing my lip." Now why would you do that?" Doctor asked raising his hands straight upwards in confusion.

So I told him what I had told mum about thinking he was an alien or something that was trying to attack me, he laughed at that." You got the alien part right, not much else Rose." I laughed with him," Yeah, sorry bout that." he shrugged," Not a problem, I just wish I could heal like I could with two hearts." he sighed." But then you couldn't be with me." I reminded him." Right you are." he smiled," So its worth it.

"You mentioned shopping last night, I'm assuming most people don't go out looking like I do, right now." "Actually, not too uncommon." I told him." you just wear sunglasses and no one will notice a thing." He nodded then grimaced." Alright, I'll go, but not until this horrid head pain goes away." I smiled and kissed him." I'll be right back. I need to get dressed so I can take care of you until then without feeling like a slob, and I need to tell mum how you're doing." He nodded,a small movement that I could see caused him pain, I just hoped the pain went away soon, I hated to see him in pain, knowing that it was my hand hand that wacked him with a frying pan.


	4. Chapter 4

I got dressed as quickly as I could, then told mum through her door how Doctor was doing. I hurried in the kitchen, throwing together a quick breakfast of bacon, eggs and biscuits for everyone, mum, dad,Doctor and I. I left mum and dads on the counter, carrying Doctor and mine out to the living room. I lifted his ice pack off of his eyes to see how he was doing. I winced and I must have made some sound because Doctor asked." What is it? How bad are they?" I looked at his now violet purple swollen eyes "Well, they're lighter, not as dark as they were when I hit you." I said, trying to make it sound better." Ah, but I still can't see!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in air. I had to admit he looked quote funny, lying there in my dads clothes which were very baggy on Doctors thin frame with his arms straight up in the air.

"Do you have any food?" Doctor asked, turning his head toward the plates." You can smell them, can't you?" I asked him as response." Maybe." he smiled. I propped him up and placed the food on his lap." Do you want to try to eat on your own?" I had removed the ice so that they weren't on too long, but his eyes were still really swollen."I can do it." he said, stubborn as ever. It took him three tries to find the biscuit and instead of eating it, he more of missed his mouth and ending up smashing it against his face."You can't see." I reminded him." But i can eat!" he insisted wiping the crumbs off his face and tried again with the eggs, they spilled everywhere. I took the fork from him," You are making a mess, which I will have to clean up, I don't want to do that, so I will feed you." he protested but I tried not too make it too big of a deal, I just guided his hands, he wouldn't let me do anything else. He ate most of breakfast, the rest fell into blankets and onto his plate.

I felt awful, I had made him blind, well temporarily. Mum came downstairs on her way to work" Rose sweetheart, how is he?" I didn't answer just let her look, I'm pretty sure the purple eyes were answer enough. She looked at him and sighed." Well he doesn't look worse."

"That's great Jackie!" Doctor cried sarcastically." He's got two swollen eyes, cant see a thing, got a splittin' headache but at least he doesn't look worse!" I tried to hide my smile, Doctor felt awful and everything he said was true, but he could still have something to say to mum, he was always had something, whether telling her not to do something, like on the Tardis, or just like this, atleast I knew he was alright in his head, I hadn't messed that up to badly or that wouldn't have been his reaction.

I could tell mum wantes to tell him to shut up or something like that so I stood and turned to her."Mum , I've got things here, I'll take care of Doctor and if he can, we're going to buy him new clothes..." Mums face became excited," Shopping? and you didn't tell me?" I cringed, cursing myself for telling her." Well, I was planning on going with him alone amd maybe get a few things for myself. I planned it last night." So you two were just gonna sneak out basically?" I nodded amd shrugged." That was basically the plan." Mum held up a finger, "new plan, I go to work you stay home with him. I'll see how you both are doing and maybe then we go shopping alright?" I knew there was no other way without getting in trouble which in this universe would actually. be an issue so I sighes." Yes mum." she smiled." I'll see you after work, bye now."

I waved goodbye as she walked out the door, then collapsed on the couch, falling into Doctor. Well, partially on Doctor, his arm, I adjusted myself so that I was laying next to him." I'm so sorry about this" I said, looking at him. He had his hands over his face as if protecting himself from something, he dragged them off his face and turned to me.".Sorry about what?" he asked, my eyes got wide when I saw his face. His eyes were mostly back to normal, still a bit swollen but not terrible. I reached over to touch his forehead, the bump was gone." Ugh, but the headache's still there, you've got a good arm Rose." he said as if reading my mind." How did you do that?" I asked him, running my hands over his face, to see if there were any bruises left, absolutely nothing." I'm still part timelord, so I can turn back time." I looked at him." wait, so you're not healed." He shook his head." No, I just turned back time on me to this morning before you hit me, thus removing any harm that has occurred since then. Of course it has to come back, but I have a few hours, I tried to do a timelock, but its not perfect." I was amazed." Doctor you are incredible!"

"Ah, well I'm alright ," he smiled. Then he got up and left for a bit, when he came back he was dressed in his suit, I guess mum washed it last night."Are we going shopping?" he asked me as he fixed his tie."Um, well, if we have a way to get to the mall then no issue, but I don't have a car" I told him."We can walk, a little exercise won't kill us." "Doctor its ten miles," I said as I put on my shoes, a pair of purple converse, so I could remember my Doctor before I knew he was coming back."And when has a challenge ever stopped us? And about Jackie, when did you ever listen to me when I told you something like that?" I laughed," Never and never." I answered." well then, let's go!" Doctor said walking out the front door. I followed behind him making sure to lock everything and turn out all the lights.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking ten miles is a lot longer than it seems in your head. Once we arrived at the mall, we were both sweating. I brushed my hair out of my eyes, wishing I had something to hold my bangs back with but of course no such luck. We walked inside and Doctor couldn't see enough."You humans are amazing! One building with so much inside of it! Truly ingenious you are. " He started walking around exploring, soon nearly running with excitement. He thoroughly a booth selling sunglasses, trying nearly every pair, he looked like a big happy child. I joined him "See any you like Doctor?" I asked him, as he admired himself in a mirror set in the booth, before he could answer me the lady running the booth smiled at me." Hello Rose, whose this nice man with you?" I didn't recognize her, but that didn't mean anything, mum was always telling people about me at her work.

" This is my, um, friend Doctor." I said, not sure what to call him, I knew he loved me but I wasn't sure if dating as boyfriend would be a good term. " Oi, just friends are we Rose?" he turned to me wearing a pair of large red sunglasses. I bit my lip, deciding to just go for it." Doctor's my, boyfriend." I told her." Oh Doctor, such a cute nickname, what's his real name Rose?" Doctor answered for me." John Smith, nice to meet you." he said, extending a hand to her. I shook my head, I wondered why he always went by that name but I wasn't going to correct him, if he wanted to be John Smith he could. "We've got to be going, John and I are going shopping." I said, tugging on Doctor's arm a bit,"Come on."

When we were out of her hearing range Doctor looked at me." What was that?" I sighed, "She doesn't seem right, I know she's probably human and I have to reason to think otherwise, but she bothers me for some reason." Doctor chuckled."Rose I think you spent too much time with me in the Tardis, just because you don't particularly like a lady or she seems strange does not make her an alien." I sighed," Doctor listen to me, there is something wrong with her, not just strange and its physical but there is something not right about her, she's not human." I insisted. Doctor just shook his head." Forget about her and shop, although I have no idea what that means."Of course he wouldn't know, he had an endless supply of clothing, food and whatever he wanted in the Tardis.

I smiled trying to forget about that lady and directed Doctor towards the first clothing store I saw. I dragged him inside and began looking for a new hoodie. I could see him inspecting each individual shirt. and gave them all looks that made it seem as if they gave off awful odors. He looked through every thing and came back to me."What am I supposed to wear?" he asked me in an undertone. I shook my head in amusement and began browsing the shelves. I returned to Doctor with a pair of black jeans, a graphic tee and a dark colored jacket." Things like this." I said holding them out for him. He looked at my collection amd winkled his nose." What's wrong with wearing a nice suit? Don't others?" I smiled." No , most people here only wear suits to work, or formal occasions. This is what you wear everyday. Now go on, try em on." I pushed him towards room.

When he came out, I expected something to be wrong, but he looked alright. The jeans were a bit tight and the shirt needed to be longer but other than that he looked good. He looked in the mirror." This is ghastly!" he declared. I rolled my eyes and returned with a plain tshirt and blue jeans, in larger sizes." Do these then, and don't do the jacket." I felt like I wielded so much power, ordering the Doctor around and him doing as I say. He came out again and he looked great. Everything fit perfectly so I made him look again at himself." Well, this is better I guess." he said running his hand through his hair although I could see in his eyes he didn't mind it and might actually like it. "Now go pick out some more, I'm going to get a few things for me." I said walking to a different section of the store.

I admired some jewelry and selected a gold bracelet with etched designs that looked like smoke. I also chose a muted red mini skirt, black leggings, and a purple shirt. I tried them on and loved it, so I paid and went looking for Doctor. I heard a crash and then a cry." Rose!" I knew he had broken either one of his own bones or something in the store, the noise was so loud. When I finally got over to him, I couldn't see him at first, he was trapped, literally under a pile of clothes. He had gotten twisted in the fabric and the metal stand that held up the selection had become entangled in his legs, he looked up at me with that smile of his." I'm saying this now, I have no idea what happened." I laughed before helping him out of the mess, a store employee came over to help but I assured her we were fine. Once I had Doctor back on his feet I realized something." Doctor, where did you get those?"I asked pointing to a red pair of glasses he was wearing." Oh, I got them from that lady we passed, I bought them." I nodded, as if that made perfect sense, except when we left the stand ,he didn't have the glasses, he had been looking at them ,but they were gone until just now.

I looked outside of the store for the lady's booth and didn't see anything." Strange." I said to myself. "What's strange?" Doctor asked me." That stand, the one with glasses, its just gone!" I said pointing to the place where I remembered it being."Maybe its somewhere else and you're remembering it differently." I shook my head." No I know it was there, we walked straight in after we went there." Doctor went back to shopping." What do you think about this Rose?" he asked me holding up a brown jacket with neon blue pants. "um, which do you like more?" I asked." These," he said, holding up the pants. I took the jacket from him and rummaged through the store until I put together clothes that would go with the pants. A yellow shirt with an abstract pattern across front and back. Doctor looked at the shirt and nodded." I like it, looks like time." we both laughed and the people who had heard him just stared at us like we were lunatics.

We rook the clothes for Doctor to the register,5 shirts, 4pants, a pair of dark cloth shoes, and a couple of jackets. I ran it all on my own card, a plus to this universe, I got a credit card. With bags in hand,Doctor and I wandered the mall, we still had a few hours before mum got home from work. Doctor caught sight of a carosel and hopped right on, beaming like a child, I decided to get on with him, my horse was a brown color while his was white. I had never had so much fun on one of these as a child as I did now, I couldn't have been happier.

After that we went to a few other stores then a sweet shop, and ended our trip with a stop for ice cream. Having just enough time to get home we set off. Apparently we forgot about the rutabaga obsessed farmer who had tried to shoot us earlier,and we got another shower of bullets, one of them caught my shoulder as we ran. I grimaced bit kept running, he hadnt hit us earlier, just shot some bullets as a warning. I turned to look at him and saw a glint of something on his face, but we were too far away to see him properly and I had no interest too.

I unlocked thwe front door when we got to the house and I went into the kitchen to fix up some cookies for mum, hoping she'd let our little adventure slide. I placed them in the oven then walked up to my room to put away my new things. I passed Doctor who was in the bathroom, messing with his hair and making random facial expressions while wearing some new clothes. He looked cute, but I wondered if I had made a bad decision having him buy so many new clothes that were so different than what he was used to. He didn't really look like my Doctor without a auit. I went up to my room to think, conflicted by the simple clothing decision.


	6. Chapter 6

I wandered around my room, trying to relax,I couldn't understand why I was so all of a sudden. My shoulder started to sting so I looked over at it and saw blood seeping onto my jacket from a cut. I assumed it was from the farmer who had been shooting at us. I went into my bathroom and cleaned it off. Honestly it looked worse clean because I could see shredded skin. I covered it with gauze and changed into new clothes. I went down stairs after that to see how Doctor was doing.m

I stopped in my tracks when I turned into the living room. His face was covered in bruises and his eyes were swollen nearly shut, he was sitting on the couch/his bed. I sat next to him, trying to think of what to get for him." What happened to you?" I asked running my fingers over his face. That made him laugh"You did Rose." he answered." Me? That was this morning and you fixed it!" I went into the kitchen and returned with ice, laying it over his eyes and other bruised areas of his face." I told you, t was a failed timelock, meaning it wouldn't be permanent. Guess it unfroze, I'll have to recover normally now." I sighed." Doctor I'm so sorry." he waved a hand in the air." Ah, its alright Rose, you didmt cause any real damage, I don't think. Anyway, Jackie'll be less suspicious of our outing if I look like this." I had to agree, he was right. I was secretly glad he couldnt see, so he couldn't see the lump on my shoulder that was bandages under my jacket.

Not long after that mum came home dragging about five bags. I stoodp up to help her carry them in." How is he?" she asked in a whisper jerking her head toward the Doctor," He seems to be doing better." I asked, trying to make sure he couldn't hear."What's in the bags mum?". She seemed confused as if she didn't know what I meant so I pointed to the bags we had brought in." Oh those!" she exclaimed." Let me show you." she opened one of them and pulled out a brand new, still wrapped suit, with fabrics varying in colors between gray and blue. I took it from her and smiled." For Doctor?" she nodded."A sort of peace offering." I looked through the other bags and found similar items but all different colors." He will love you for this mum." I told her. She shrugged"He doesn't bite my head off for a while, that's good enough for me." I helped her set the new clothes up in his closet, well one of the hall closets that now was his. When I reached into one of the bags I pulled out a pair of dress shoes." No, we are not giving him these." I told her, putting them back." Well why ever not? They work with everything else I bought, if he wants a different color I'll go with him and get it later, but the shape he's in it won't be soon." "Mum, he hates those shoes. Don't you look at what he wears?" "I got him these didn't I?""His shoes mum, he wears Converse, always."Mum sighed "Fine, I'll take these back." I started to un pack the final bag but mum snatched it from me.

She didn't say a word, just went upstairs holding the bag like e hugh was something precious. I don't know why she was hiding it, if its her clothes then fine, but why couldn't I see them? I ignored her and went back to Doctor, taking the ice packs off to check his face. I grimmiced his bruises were still really dark."How bad is it?" he asked me." not much pretty I'm afraid." I admitted."How long does it take humans to heal from frying pan attacks?" he asked me. I bit my lip as I thought." A week or two I believe." I answered him. I laid down next to him." How's your headache?" I asked," Better than before." he answered, wrapping his arm around me. When he touched my bandaged shoulder he stopped, I winced at the pressure, he sat up trying to open his eyes." Rose, what happened?" "Nothing, nothing I'm fine." Doctor managed to get his eyes slightly open and took my jacket off, he moved my sleeve to reveal the bloody bandage." Rose, that's not nothing, what happened?" I shrugged back into my jacket or attempted too very painfully." I'm fine really." I insisted. Doctor slid my shirt off my shoulder again." Rose, tell me or I will tell Jackie."

"Tell me what?" Mum asked coming down the stairs at that exact moment. I painfully fixed my sleeves." Nothing, he's just over reacting." I tried to assure her with my back to Doctor. He took the moment to pull aside my shirt revealing the bandage to mum. She gasped and rushed over." Rose what happened to you? How? When? You didn't even leave the house." I tried to use that as an excuse,"I tripped on the stairs and cut my shoulder on the wall. Mum clearly didn't believe me, and kept questioning her, while behind me Doctor was removing my bandage." Oh, I know." he said in a hushed tone. Mum and I both turned to him, mum had a face of expectation, mine one of fear." What do you know?" Mum asked him frantically."I know that Rose was injured by a bullet grazing her shoulder." he spoke calmly but there was such sadness in his bruised face." Rose why didn't you tell me when it happened?" Mum grew livid." When it happened? You were there Doctor and you didn't protect her? Someone tell me how this happened right now!"

Doctor looked at me and I told mum about everything, except the timelock Doctor did, that would just make things confusing. Once I finished, mum tried to yell, but ending up talking loudly as she gathered things for my arm." Rose I told you to wait until I got home! Taking the car wouldn't have allowed this to happen." Doctor had to hold me still as she attempted to clean my shoulder. It hurt so badly! I writhed and screamed trying to get her to stop. She tried to be more gentle, but she was being as gentle as possible, it just hurt! Doctor helped mum lay me down with my head in his lap. He played with my hair and made me look at him as he tries to distract me from the awful pain. Mum wrapped a new bandage around my shoulder and took my jacket to wash it. I leaned against Doctor trying to ignore my throbbing shoulder."Why did it do that?" I asked softly, partially to myself and partially not." Why did it do what?" Doctor asked me."When I rinsed it off when we got home, it didn't hurt at all. But just then my skin could've been on fire. and not hurt any worse." He wrapped his arms around me." I don't know why, but I do know that I will protect you from anything that ever, ever tried to hurt you. I promise" he kissed the top of my head. I snuggled closer to him, finding a feeling of security whenever I'm close to him. I closed my to think of anything, absolutely anything to distract myself from my throbbing shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few days I remained mostly in my bed room, with Doctor by my side nearly constantly. Except at night, he had to go downstairs at night. My shoulder didn't get much better, but it did sometimes hurt worse, I would grit my teeth and close my eyes plunging myself into memories of joy with Doctor or just looking at him while he held my hand as we waited for the pain to pass. His face was healing very well, he could mow fully open his eyes and the bruises were a yellowish color. Seeing his improvement made me glad, knowing that the injuries I gave him wouldn't last.

Seeing his face each time Id be pulled into a fit of pain, seeing how much it hurt him that he couldn't help me was one of the most terrible things I had ever seen. He mum and dad did everything they could to help. After a week, Doctor couldn't take it anymore. When mum came into my room to check on me before she left for work he stood and walked over to her." How can you let her suffer like this?" he demanded."Can't you see how much it hurts her? I don't know what's wrong but you've got to do something. I know I used to be the one who always fixed things, but Jackie I just can't anymore. No matter what you, Pete or I do she doesn't get any better, as far as I can tell she's getting worse. Jackie you have to do something, I'm begging you." I could see tears start to roll down his cheeks and I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how.

Mum nodded."I know, I just hoped she'd get better, she's not I know. Stay with her,I know you have been but watch her.I'm going to make a call." I could see tears building behind her eyes as she spoke, was she afraid to talk in front of Doctor or me? I didn't know and I didn't have time to think about it as my vision went black and pain horrible pain coursed through my arm eminating from my shoulder. I felt my body shake and a whimper escaped my lips.

When I was able to reopen my eyes and the pain had for the moment left me, I looked at Doctor with pleading eyes." what's happening to me?" He looked at me calmly but I could see it was difficult." I don't know Rose, I really don't. I wish I did so I knew what to do ,but I don't." I noticed as he spoke, his fingers moved continually over a .right hand pocket on one of the suits mum had bought him. I looked at the pocket, hoping he would show me what was inside. He saw my gaze and smiled"Well, I guess now is a good time as any." he stood from his chair by my bedside and helped me to my feet.

He took one of my hands in each of his own." Rose Tyler," He smiled like he did when we would reach a new planet, a smile of excitement." I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. I love you and when we were seperateds, you in this world and me in the other, well, sort of me." I giggled and he went on." Either way, that was the most horrible thing I've ever experienced, being away from you. I never want that to happen again. Seeing you in so much pain over the past week has only made me want to make sure you are never alone if you are in need." Doctor knelt down on one knee, I knew what was happening and I couldn't believe it. He reached into that mysterious pocket and pulled out a small blue box, he opened to reveal a silver ring with a ruby in the shape of a rose set upon it, gem leaves surrounding the flower were a light blue color. He took the ring out of its place in the box and looked up at me." Rose Tyler, will you marry me?" I could feel tears building up and just let them flow, knowing that it wasn't pan, it was joy, pure and utter joy. As the tears cascaded over my cheeks and I nodded and answered." Yes, yes!" He reached for my hand and I willingly gave it. He slid the beautiful ring onto my finger and stood, taking my hands again before hugging me. I hugged him back, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

After a moment I shifted to look him in the eye."I love you so much Doctor," he didn't answer just kissed me, I threw one of my arms around his neck, the other was too painful to lift. He pulled me close and I could've sworn everything stopped beside the two of o,us in that moment. When we broke away mum stepped in with dad, smiling. I look at them in awe" Did you know he was going to do this?" They both nodded. I went over to my parents and gave them each one arm hugs. As I was walking back to Doctor, I stiffened as pain shot through my arm and I fell towards the floor. I heard someone yell my name and heard someone else talking very fast. The next things were a blur, I felt myself lifted from the floor and carried somewhere. After that I don't know what happened, I remember Doctor saying something and his voice was near my head, but uneven as if he was moving. Then the pain got too horrible for me to bare, and I slid into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

The pain lasted longer than before, at worst it had been an hour, but now I didn't know how much time had past, it wouldn't go away, my shoulder felt like it was burning away, I wished the horrible flames would just cover my entire self so it wouldn't be so intense, but I had no control over the pain. in my subconscious that's all that existed that horrible pain, even trying to imagine Doctor wouldn't help. I couldn't scream, I couldn't wake, I could only burn. The pain lessened at one point, but so did everything else, I couldn't think I couldn't do anything. I thought I was dead, nothing else made sense.

Light suddenly flooded my mind. The pain was for the moment gone. I tried to open my eyes and was relived to know I could. It took a while, just to complete the simple task of opening my eyes, little by little the gap between my eyelids increased and I could see. Not only could I see, but I could feel, I felt that I was laying on something, with one hand leaning against something hard. I turned my head and realized I was in some sort of bed, with railings. I saw something in the corner of my eye, something familiar but I didn't know what. I turned my head the opposite direction and saw him, Doctor.

He looked so tired, like he had been awake for days. He was looking at the door, then his eyes moved to the screens, I could hear beeping and buzzing around me. I tried to move but there were so many wires and tubes and other things around me it was nearly impossible. I groaned and Doctor turned towards me and he looked at me with the happiest smile amd gently took my hand nearest to him in his own." Hello Rose." I smiled back." Hello Doctor. Am I in a hospital?" he nodded. "You started to walk towards me, then you collapsed and started writhing in my arms. Jackie called for help and we got you here as quickly as we could. Your dad can drive pretty fast when he wants to." he shook his head." We didn't know what was happening and neither do the doctors. They ran tests on your shoulder and they found a shard of metal, they think from .the bullet coated in some sort of poison or venom. They got out the shard, but they aren't sure of there is or isn't any poison still in your body." he told me.

I was about to say something but I noticed that I couldn't, feel my ring, the engagement ring Doctor gave me. I lifted my hands to my face and was horrified, it wasn't there. I looked around frantically. Doctor held up the box he had originally held the ring in up to me." Looking for this?" he opened the box revealing the ring. I sighed, starting to calm down." Yes." I nodded." Why aren't I wearing it?" Doctor chuckled and replaced it on my hand." The doctors had to remove your jewelry for the tests and removal of the shard. They placed it in a bag and gave it to Jackie, she gave me the ring so I could give it back when you woke up." I nodded, understanding."Where are mum and dad?" I asked." At your house, they went home to get some sleep I told them Id watch you. They'll be glad to know you're awake." he pulled out my mobile and sent a message, I assumed to mum amd dad before putting it away again."Do they know why I've been in so much pain?" I asked him. He shook his head." They told us it was the venom, but they don't know what from or why its affecting you like this. If you feel the pin again, use this." he showed me hanging near the bed." Morphine, it should make the pain bearable." I nodded, making sure the control was near me.

"How long have I been here?" I asked him. He looked like he was counting in his mind." 2 days I think?" he said." Have you gotten any sleep ?" I asked him, looking at his tired face. He shook his head." Jackie and Pete kept telling me to, but I wanted to be here when you woke up. " he answered. I took his hand and squeezed it, that was incredible he wouldn't sleep just to make sure I was alright.".Thank you." I told him. He kissed my forehead." You're welcome Rose."

"Now, my fiancee," I liked saying that word, it made me happy to imagine our wedding." I order you to get some sleep." I pointed to the couch against a nearby wall."I won't be going anywhere." he got up and moved to the couch, and laid down." Good Doctor." I laughed. He just closed his eyes and was soon asleep, he had to be exhausted. His hair fell over his eyes as he slept, I watched him, and thought bout how awful it must have been for him to watch me in this room, not knowing when or if I would wake up.

I fell asleep not long after him. It was midnight according to the clock on the wall when I finally closed my eyes. I kept waking up during the night, not by my choice. Now that I was awake different people came in to check my heart rate, and who knows what else. They always checked my shoulder, one of them completely unwrapped the bandage and redid it. Unlike when mum covered just the top of my shoulder, they had it wrapped around my entire shoulder to my neck and a bit down my arm. Sometimes they would ask if I was in pain, or if I needed anything. I told the, no and I would be alone, until the next one came in to check on me again. I imagined how hard it must have been for Doctor to see them poking and prodding me like this, without knowing anything. Atleast now I knew what was going on, but I could see along my arm where I had been given shots as I slept, I wondered what they had been for.

Morning came with Mum and dad. They came in, each of them carrying abox. Dad placed his on a table near where Doctor was sleeping and mum gave me the other. I opened it and saw breakfast, I was starving, I hadn't eaten in two days, now that I saw food the hunger in my stomach made that fact quite clear. I dug into my food, pancakes with sausage. I soon finished and thanked mum for getting it for me. She and dad pulled chairs over to my bed." How are you?" dad asked. I shrugged, "I've been better but I haven't had too much so far. I couldn't get any sleep last night, people kept coming in." Mum nodded," They're trying to figure out what the poison is, and if they need to take the next step." I looked at her." The next step? what do you mean?"

Mum looked like she hadn't meant to say that and didn't go on, dad finished for her." Rose, the poison is in your blood and is circulating in your shoulder, only in your shoulder. If they can't find out how to stop it, there's no way to control what it does next, possibly spreading through your entire body and no one knows what will happen if it does. If it can't be stopped, they may have to remove it." I was terrified." Lose my arm? Dad no! I can't do that I'll learn to deal with the pain!" Mum spoke up." It won't be your whole arm sweetheart, just the part with poison. The area where it is, is very clear and it will be easy for them to remove. They have something similar to an actual shoulder that they will put in as a replacement." I fell silent. I didn't know what to do, the idea of having some metal replacement as my shoulder horrified me.

Someone knocked on the door, and came in." Mr amd Mrs Tyler? I need to talk to you." I assumed it was the doctor who was in charge of me. They both looked at me, dad spoke."We won't be gone long." then they left. Doctor stood up lazily from the couch, like a cat waking from its nap. He looked at me with a smile, but my face must have shown my fear." They told you might happen next?" he guessed.I nodded."Will they have to?" I asked him. He leaned back in mum's recently vacated chair." We don't know yet. I wish I knew more than they did but I don't."

I couldn't hold. it in, I cried like a little girl, tears pouring down my cheeks in fear. I didn't want to lose my shoulder, there was nothing special about it, bit I didn't want a fake one in its place. Doctor eased me into more of a sitting position and pulled me close to him. I couldn't stop crying once I had started. I just wanted to know why this even might be happening. I don't know how long I stayed there in Doctor's arms, but I know the moment ended when the door opened and mum came in with red eyes as if she had been crying as well. Dad had his arms around her and the doctor stepped in. I shifted so that I could see them all"Mum what's wrong?" I asked, she tried to speak but couldn't. Dad squeezed her shoulders in an attempt at comfort but I knew my mum, if she was this upset about something, she couldn't be calmed.

The doctor stepped closer to me." Rose, I need to tell you something." I curled myself closer to Doctor, using him as my comfort, hoping he wouldn't tell me what I thought he would took a deep breath before speaking as if he couldn't believe it himself."The poison in your shoulder, luckily has not yet spread anywhere else, not your arm, neck, no where. But the bad news is that it appears to be multiplying, increasing in number and strength as time goes on. That's why your pain has gotten worse. I talked with your parent and the choice was either to keep you constantly on extreme pain medication with the possiblities that it may be enough, as well as knowing it could spread. The other option is to remove your shoulder. You will not lose your arm, just like knee replacements do not lose their legs. Yours will be slightly more than just a new joint though, we will have to replace the muscles and sinews that are affected. I talked to your parents and they chose the latter. " I couldn't believe what he was saying, I buried my face in Doctor's chest as I cried in fear.

There came a point when I couldn't cry anymore and I had to ask something." How much difference will I see? Besides the pain being gone." The doctor nodded, "I thought you might ask that. Since we will practically be giving you a prosthetic shoulder, you will have to train that arm to respond like it used to. Once you have trained yourself amd the mechanics, there shouldn't be much difference." "Shouldn't?" A loud voice behind me demanded, I knew it was Doctor." What if there is? What if doesn't work! What if it spreads anyway and she spends the rest of her life in pain!" Hearing Doctor voice my fears only made the idea of losing my shoulder worse. The doctor nodded." I understand your fears, Mr?" "John Smith, Rose's fiancée." Doctor answered sharply."Well, , we will do everything in our power to make sure that none of that happens but there is always a chance. The possibility of it getting worse without removal is much higher than the danger of replacing her shoulder and trying to get rid of the poison."

I could feel Doctors body relax behind me, I knew it meant he knew that he had no choice. The doctor turned to go but said one thing first." The surgery will be first thing tomorrow, Rose cannot eat after dinner tonight." then he left.


	9. Chapter 9

The moment the door closed behind him, mum amd dad pulled up chairs to be hear me. I remained where I was, nearly sitting on Doctors lap, and I would be if I wasn't hooked up to so much. Every one of their faces were full of fear and sadness, Doctor's was heartbreaking, he looked like he was lost, didn't know where to go. I didn't know what to do. Doctor held me to him, while mum and dad wrapped their arms around both of us. We didn't speak, not for the longest time, just stayed their, me being held by everyone,.knowing that these truly loved me and were nearly afraid as I was for what would greet us the next morning.

We stayed like that for hours. When someone spoke up, it was me."You all won't change anything will you?" I looked at everyone's faces amd continued."I don't want you to treat me any different unless I need it, okay?" Mum and dad nodded, mum whispered." My brave little girl." her words got me choked up, and dad ruffled my hair" I promise. Nothing changes unless you want it." I turned around, well as much as I could to face Doctor," I don't want you to make anything easier unless I need it, okay?" He looked like he didn't want to agree, but eventually he nodded." Okay, I won't." he kissed my forehead.

The rest of the day past in a blur, I tried to enjoy using my shoulder, but it was hard because even slight movements were painful now. Soon, too soon, night came. I had already eaten, so there was nothing left to do but wait. Everyone stayed with me that night. They set up a rotation so that someone was always next to me whether to talk when I was awake, or to just watch me on the rare occurance I would sleep. Someone was in the recliner, someone else was on the couch and the final person would be in the chair by my bedside. Each hour they would change. Doctor took first watch next to me. Both of my parents fell asleep quickly, I was gratefully, because I could talk with Doctor in peace.

He took my hand, and simply rubbed the back of it with his thumb. I tried not to look at my shoulder, I knew it would look the same, except for some scars, but the idea that it would be different at all still scared me. My eyes kept drifting to the bandaged area. I turned my eyes to Doctor a much happier sight. I could see the future of tomorrow scared him too. I placed a hand on his cheek." I'll be alright, I gave you, mum and dad to take care of me and help me through this." He nodded." You're right, but I'm still worried about you. Rose I want to spend the rest of my life with you amd the possibility that time could be shorten if this goes wrong is the worst thing I could ever imagine." I felt the tears begin to flow from my eyes at his words and could see them rolling down his face. He leaned over and kissed me, supporting my body with his arms, one under my lower back the other behind my neck, bringing me close to him, with my movable hand running through his hair, down his neck and back again.

We kissed again and again,I knew his hour must have ended, but mum and dad left us alone. I wished the hospital bed was bigger so he could lay beside me and we could be closer. I wanted nothing else than to be as close to him as possible tonight. He had to of read my mind, he broke away for a few minutes and adjusted some thing next to, or on the side of the bed and it grew a foot wider. I shifted backwards against the other side as he slid next to me. I wanted to do so much more than kiss him, but I don't think it was even within my abilities tonight. There were moments when we didn't kiss, we just lied there together, with our arms around each other, both of us being careful of my shoulder, never putting more weight on it than neccesary.

All to soon morning came and Doctor had to leave me, he took his place once again in the chair beside me. Mum awoke about an hour later as the sun crept into the sky and she woke dad. We all waited, just waited for the nurses to come take me away. Everyone stayed with me telling me I would be alright and they would be waiting for me when I came back out.

I heard the door to my room open before I saw it. The nurse who came to get me was a man with sandy blonde hair saw my ring and smiled" Whose the lucky guy?" I gestured to Doctor, the young man and Doctor shook hands."Congratulations, I'll take care of her, I promise. My name's Rory by the way, ask for me after she's done if you need anything." Doctor nodded and smiled when he heard Rory's name as if he knew him."I will."Doctor answered, he didn't say it as a threat, but as assurance that he trusted the man. I wondered how they knew each other, I couldn't tell if Rory knew Doctor, but Doctor knew him or atleast seemed to. Rory looked as if he was trying to remember what he had been about to say, then he nodded." You have to take that off before your operation." he said pointing to my ring. "Alright." I took off the ring reluctantly and placed it in Doctor's hand. Rory moved behind my bed to wheel me out. Doctor came over to kiss me before I left, when we broke away I asked under my breath." How do you know Rory?" he smiled." I'll explain later." he said as he pulled away.

Rory wheeled me out of the room, talking to me as we met." So how did you meet him?" It took me a moment to realize he meant Doctor."Oh, he offered to take me to another world and I accepted. That was a few years ago, he proposed just a few days ago, right before I came here actually." I said, my nerves going away as I talked to Rory."Do you have anyone special?" I asked him. He didn't respond for a while" I do, but I haven't done much about it yet, I'm just not sure I'm ready." he explained."We've been friends since we were kids and she's amazing." I liked hearing Rory's story." What's her name?" I asked him as I saw the operating room come closer." Amanda." he answered, he said the name like it was the most precious word in the world.

Rory took me into the operating room and set me up, anathesia amd everything. One of the other nurses came over to him."Rory, you don't have to do everything." Rory shook his head as I slipped away."Yes I do, I promised her fiancée I'd take care of her."

I smiled, hearing that he meant what he had told Doctor made me happy,I knew I'd be alright with Rory in the room watching me.

(Hello readers! Yes this is parallel universe Rory and his girlfriends name is Amanda not Amy. In this universe Amy never met the Doctor because he didn't show up until Rose did. Rory met someone else, and Amy may have never existed here. But yes this is the same Rory who travels somewhat with 11 and marries Amy in the actual series. Except he is slightly different because of the parallel universe thing)


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke after my surgery to see Rory sitting next to my bed. He was watching the screens around me carefully, reading each and every one. When he had finished checking them he looked at me. He smiles when he saw I was awake." Hello Rose,.do you remember who I am?" I nodded." You're Rory, you said you'd take care of me." Rory nodded." Good, you remember, that means you're coming out of the anesthesia well. I kept my promise, I never left. Are you ready for them to come in? Your mum, dad and fiancée?" I looked around." Why aren't they here already?" Rory smiles,"I had to make sure you were alright, recovering well. How's your shoulder?" he pressed against it slightly amd I winced." Still tender, it will be for a while and it won't be easy to move at first either. But alright it seems to be causing less pain than before." He stood,"I'll bring in your family, press this if you need anything, I'll be here as soon as I can." he placed a controller with a red button on my hand.

I looked at my new shoulder, except there wasn't much to look at. I had a cast surrounding surrounding it so my shoulder looked horribly swollen. I laid there looking at it, and touching it trying to get used to seeing it so differently when Rory brought my family in. He stopped at the door, amd pointed to the controller." If you need anything." he reminded me before he left. Doctor was at my side as soon as he left." How are you feeling Rose?" he asked, kneeling next to me, not even bothering with a chair. "I'm alright, I guess." I answered, "It doesn't hurt as badly, but I can't really feel it yet either." Doctor nodded, pulling my ring out of his pocket and replacing it on my finger."I'll take care of you, I promise." He leaned over to kiss me, I kissed him back, sadly it was one of our shorter kisses, since mum and dad were there.

Everyone for some reason wanted to touch my shoulder, even though they couldn't actually touch it, they were just touching a cast. I had to stay in the hospital for a few days so they could be sure my new shoulder was settling alright. On my final day I got my cast removed and was able to see my shoulder, the actual skin for the first time in nearly a week. There was some discoloration I assumed from various tests, my surgery amd the poison on my skin. I could see a scar starting to form from where they had cut the skin to replace my shoulder. I was fitted to a sling that I would have to wear for a month to let my shoulder set completely.

My first week home was different then I expected. I planned to do everything I used to do, with a little help from time to time. That's not what happened at all. My right arm may have not existed at all for all the good it did me. I couldn't carry anything, I needed help getting dressed, I had to learn everything one handed, but I kept reminding myself that this wouldn't be forever, I just had to make it through a month, then id have my arm back.

Doctor helped me more than mum or dad, mainly because he would get to me before they could, forcing them to back off. Of course there were some things, like getting dressed and taking showers that only mum could help me with, but he took his role as my protector, very seriously. I was glad that he loved me so much, but sometimes it seemed like I wasn't doing anything on my own anymore. I needed help so often with so much, I hoped that eventually it would end, either when I was able to stop wearing the sling or later, I didn't like depending on people to help me with everything.

By the time the first month was over I was ready to use my new shoulder, no matter how long it took to learn how to control it. The day to get my sling off couldn't come fast enough. Mum and dad wanted to do something special to celebrate and it was my choice. I wanted to teach Doctor how to drive, I wanted that to be my reward for making it this far. After he got a license, we could do something special. Mum and dad didn't really understand why I wanted to do this so badly. The truth was that I wanted to spend time alone with Doctor amd we hadn't really been able to do that yet. I wouldn't be able to drive until I learned to use my shoulder properly again so he would have to drive us.

Getting rid of the sling was one of the most uneventful things I have ever done. Literally all that happened was the removal of my sling and making sure my shoulder was rotating like it should. We were able to leave in less than half an hour. As soon as we got into the car I looked at Doctor."I want to make sure this will work." I said, and wrapped both of my arms around him and held him tight, I didn't feel any pain at all, he hugged me back, I don't think anything else could have happened to make me happier than knowing right then, I could still hold my Doctor.

(I know this chapter isn't very detailed, there was a lot of time that I didn't know how to fill, I promise the next one will be better)


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as I got home, I rushed inside to grab the keys to my car. I was back outside again before Doctor could meet me at the door. I unlocked my purple Jeep before climbing in and placing the keys in Doctor's hand. He took the drivers seat then looked at me, with a laughing hiding inside his mouth, but refusing to come out." What is it?" I demanded, wanting to know what was so funny. "You're part cyberman now." Doctor laughed poking my new shoulder. I laughed with him, he was right. "Except for one thing." I countered,"You will never be my enemy." I told him."Now to teach you how to drive. You never taught me how to drive the Tardis," "Even I don't know how!" he interrupted I continued, ignoring what he said, although it was the truth."But now since we are properly engaged." I waved my hand in front of him letting the gorgeous ring catch the sunlight."You will need to learn how to drive, so I will teach you how"

"First take the keys," he held them up"and put them in the ignition"I pointed to where that was"And turn until the engine starts." Doctor did exactly as I told him and so far it all went smoothly."Now, always check the rear view mirror before backing up, so that you don't hit anyone or anything. If its clear, press down on that pedal, watch the mirror and back up slowly." I instructed. This part didn't go so well, I could tell Doctor was concentrating, trying to do this right, but he kept releasing the pedal and our exit of the driveway was very jerky. Eventually though we reached the road.

"How about that?" he said, obviously proud of himself."Good job, we are in the street." I congratulated him. He smiled,"Now what?" I point to the gas pedal,"Press down on that and use this to control direction." I say pointing to the wheel. "Try driving to the end of the road." I gestured to a dead end, so that we wouldn't be bothered by traffic. Doctor squinted out of the window "The sun is bright today." he put on the res sunglasses he had bought at the mall. Suddenly, his face relaxed, as if he was asleep. His movements became almost robotic as he adjusted his hold on the wheel."Doctor, what's wrong?" I asked,starting to get worried. He didn't answer me, just pressed the gas pedal and started to drive picking up speed, soon the end of the road, covered by a fence was right in front of us." Doctor stop!" I yelled trying to unclasp his hands from the wheel, but no luck. I screamed in fear as we smashed through the gate into the forest, I covered my face with my hands as a tree slammed into us.

I was thrown out of the Jeep by impact, luckily landing on dirt and leaves,Doctor was sitting rigidly in the drivers seat, still unmoving. I stood up and walked over to him and shook his shoulders." Doctor, say something please!" I begged him, now worried, not knowing what was going on. He tossed me to the ground, before slumping back in his seat. I stood again but this time couldn't even get into the car, I hit some invisible field before I got close.

I heard a whispery voice, accompanied by a whir of wings."Calm yourself Rose Tyler, he's fine." I spun in a circle searching for the voice." who are you?" I yelled." No one of consequence, yet." the way that final word was said scared me." Why not? Is this because of you?" I pointed to Doctor, turning in a slow circle trying to see who was speaking." Yes,your fiancée is under my control, but as you see, he's fine." I looked back at Doctor, lying like a ragdoll." You call that fine?" I said, tears running down my cheeks," For all I know he's dead! How would I know? I can't even touch him!" The sound of wings became louder behind me, I froze with fear, and tried to turn my head but it was as if I was being held by unseen hands."You do not need to see me." The voice continued." And don't try to fight, you might break your own neck, and won't that be a sad sight for your true love to see." I reluctantly remained still."Why are you doing this?" I heard a tittery, laugh like sigh from behind me."Oh dear child, this is only the beginning. I have much more planned for you and the Doctor." At his name I began to be frightened." how do you know his name?" I demanded." Oh dear, my children told me. They learn ever so much, you'll meet them soon, don't worry." I felt scaled hands on my shoulders, but didn't dare look because the pressure on my head still remained."So my servant did well, he got you." I didn't understand." that farmer?" I heard rustling." Yes child. You will learn all you need in time for now, you might want to take off Doctor's sunglasses."

With those words, the voice, the pressure on my head and the hands that touched my shoulder were gone. I hurried over to Doctor, finding the shield to be gone. I ripped the sunglasses off of him and kissed him. His eyes that were closed as if in sleep, jerked open and stared at me. When I saw his eyes again I held him tight." you're back, you're back." was all I could say. "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked me, straightening up in his seat, and looking around." where are we?" He looked lost."We were on the road, why are we in the forest?" he asked me. I looked at him." Doctor you drove us here, you did as I told you, but then you kept driving and we hit and then." I couldn't remember exactly what I wanted to say, all I remembered was a strange voice and something on my shoulder. I looked on my shoulder and saw scales, shimmering like gold. I peeled them off of my skin but found some of them were stuck."Doctor, look at this." I turned my shoulder towards him, my right one, same one as the replacement. He was able to peel off a few but the rest stuck. He held it up and, then licked it"Ugh, did you have to do that?" I asked."Its gold, real gold." he said as an answer. The same scales were on my left shoulder, but all of those came off.

"Doctor, why are there golden scales stuck to my skim?" I . He looked at my shoulder." I don't know. I do know that they're covering your scar, though." I looked again and sure enoufh he was right. I thought the placement was random, but now I saw that they were circular, running right along the damaged skin. "Let's head back, whatever you heard, and whatever did that may still be here."Doctor said. I nodded in agreement and we walked back to the house, my car could wait.


	12. Chapter 12

I told mum what happened as best as I could. it was so strange,it was hard to describe. When I finished she sighed,"Show me your arm Rose." I obediantly turned towards her so that she could see the scales. I felt like something was prying off my skin when I looked away, and I slapped my shoulder in response. Mum backed away with her hands held up in surrender."I was just tryin to get em off, should've believed you, sorry."

Doctor placed a hand on my other shoulder."Rose, Jackie amd I need to go do something alone. You don't mind do you?" I looked at him curiously, wondering why he would ever want to be alone with my mum."Yeah, its alright." I nodded. Doctor smiled,"Thanks Rose, we'll be back soon." he kissed my forehead.

I was more in shock than anything,Doctor and I had just left something that attached golden scales over a scar from a surgery, that according to the voice I heard, was her plan all along. He had somehow been possesed, controlled or something by the same creature or person who told me how to break the connection. My Doctor, who seemed to be able to fight anything, hadn't been able to resist the control.

Now, after we had just arrived home, he wanted to go somewhere with my mum without me. I truly doubted that I was in any sort of danger yet from that strange voice. I doubted I would be safe forever, but for the moment I believed I was safe. Still, I didn't understand why he was so willing, almost eager to leave so quickly.

"I'll call you if I need you."I said to both of them, although the message was directed at Doctor. He nodded, so I assumed he understood. Mum sighed,"Rose, you're a grown woman, engaged now, I think you can take care of herself."I barely suppressed a groan"Yeah mum, you're right." I thought she would understand that I was telling Doctor if things got worse while he was gone, I would tell him, so that we could take care of things however it would be necesary. Of course mum didn't get that, but I hoped my clever Doctor did.

They both waved as they left, walking out the front door that Doctor and I had just walked in. I wandered around the house, testing my shoulder properly for the first time. Opening drawers, lifting random objects, and anything else that distracted me from impending boredom. I went upstairs to my bedroom, sitting cross-legged on my bed, admiring the beautiful ring that Doctor had given me.

I wondered when our wedding would be and what it would be like. I knew it would be different from any wedding I had ever been to, just because it would be mine. Who knows what else will happen to make it special, more perfect than I've already imagined and still am imagining it to be.

Doctor and mum came home while I was lying down, daydreaming about my wedding, what I will wear, what he will wear, how it will all work out. I knew the day would be incredible, but to get there I had to plan it. Honestly, I wasn't looking forward to that part, comparing prices and colors, ugh all the work that went into weddings, made it a little tempting not to do it after all. I was glad that I wouldn't have to make all the decisions, first Doctor and I,but then mum and dad could be there to help. The amount of work that went into wedding was overwhelming, even just in my head.

At least until I remembered that it our wedding would be the day Doctor and I would be bound together forever, no one could take us away from one another.

"Rose! We're back!" Mum's voice rang through the house, making me jump. I slid my ring back on, and ran downstairs to greet them. "Might I ask where you two went?" I asked looking at both of them in the eye. Doctor looked at mum, and she said,"Might as well." Doctor turned towards me"We went to get this." he pulled a new suit out of the bag he was carrying.

This suit though, was no ordinary suit, it was all black except for a white shirt. Not just a suit, a tuxedo. When my mind realized what it was, I was a bit shocked although very pleased."So does this mean we're going to start planning?" I asked excitedly."Oh, yes." Doctor smiled. I threw myself into his arms, laughing and smiling.

I didn't care how or when they got Doctor sized for the tuxedo. I only cared at that moment how happy I was knowing that our wedding was now something definite, no longer just a daydream inspired by a ring, but something real and feasible. We had one of the many pieces in the puzzle and I couldn't wait to find the next one. I wondered when I would go with mum to get my dress, I didn't have the faintest idea what I wanted it to look like, nor what I wanted the theme of the wedding to be. Of course, Doctor and I would decide on everything, except my dress, that would be a surprise for him on our wedding day. Still, I didn't stop wondering what might be.


	13. Chapter 13

Doctor mum and I sat down at the dining room table, so that we could begin officially planning the wedding. Dad would, maybe help later if he wanted to. "So," mum said loudly, bringing Doctor and i to attention." Have either of you thought of a theme? Colors, or anything?" Doctor and I looked at each other, I raised my eyebrows and he gave me a nervous smile. I burst out in laughter, I had thought about the fact that the wedding would need a theme but I hadn't gotten much past that.

Mum glared at us,"Come on you two, this is serious, you will be getting married and I want it to be special. What's a special color for you Rose?" I shrugged, colors all kinda blurred together for me in specialness. Mum shook her head and turned to Doctor,"Please tell me you have a color that means something to you." her voice was pleading. Doctor answered with a honest intensity" Blue, the bluer the better." the way he said it should that even though the word choice of bluer was funny, he was completely serious.

Mum nodded,"Okay, blue." she made a note on the paper she had spread out in front of her." Now what's something else, not neccesarily colors that means something to you as a couple." Mum looked at both of us in a way that showed she was serious. I had an answer this time." Travel, time, planets anything like that."I turned in my chair so that I was facing Doctor,"Remember? That's how you got me to come with you in the first place." Doctor nodded." I can take you anywhere in time and space, anywhere anytime in the universe, is ours." I smiled at the memory. Mum made another note, "Travel as more places or times?" "Both." Doctor and I answered in unison. Mum sighed, "This may be more difficult than I expected."

She scribbled on her papers, making lists then partially crossing them out, adding something to another list before bringing it back again. I watched in silent fascination that the marked up messy paper made sense to mum. There were words, doodles and numbers that appeared to be strewn anywhere there was an open spot. She worked on this for a while then nodded." I think I have a starting point." Doctor of course had to have his say."Where? It doesn't look like you can start anywhere." he gestured to the paper. Mum scowled at him." For once Doctor, trust me, just this once."

Doctor held up his hands." Alright, so what first?" Mum nodded." Thank you, I'm thinking about your theme being along the lines of travel, both time and otherwise. Maybe decorations from different parts of the world, different eras in social changes as well." "And different planets." I interjected. Mum looked at me,"Rose, no one will understand it if there's something from a different planet." I sighed." Mum, its our day, why does it matter if the guests understand?" She rolled her eyes." Alright fine, but I don't have a single clue how you'll get something from another planet." I smiled." I'll think of something."

"Also," mum went on,"People maybe could dress like they are from the different places and times. The guests as well as ourselves."Ah now that would be a sight, humans trying to capture times and places they've never been to." Doctor laughed , I elbowed him, but I had to admit he was right. It would be funny to see what people wore if the plan didn't change." But they need to look nice, no trashy clothes or day to day things, it has to be appropriate for a wedding." I said, I didn't won't to get married in front of a crowd that looked like we had just pulled them in from the street.

"We also need to choose flowers, plates, bridesmaid dresses, a best man and a maid of honor. Maybe incorporating blue into the flowers, with a light blue design around the edges of the plates. As far as dresses, jackets, and the wedding party goes I think we've done enough for one day." Mum said, gathering her notes and going upstairs to put them away.

Doctor looked at me"We've done enough? When was there a we? I saw a lot of Jackie planning" I shrugged." Her ideas are pretty good though." Doctor nodded."yeah, guess you're right." I smiled and kissed him."If we let her lead us, as long as we can change anything we don't like I think it will be easier for everyone." I said. "Im supposed to be the clever one Rose, how do you get these ideas?" Doctor joked. "Do you have any better ideas?" I responded. He shook his head." So for now, I will be the clever one." I said.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally, mum didn't pitch a fit about me sleeping with Doctor, now that I could get around on my own as well as us being engaged. By sleeping together, I don't mean anything strange, or disturbing. I mean holding him while he holds me and we talk, and kiss, then fall asleep. Very simple, anyway the other things would all come in good time, I knew it.

We were jerked into consciousness by mum ripping the blankets off of us as well as shoving her obnoxious alarm in our faces. I groaned and pressed myself closer to Doctor, hoping she would leave us alone. "Get up now, come on you two, we've got a big day ahead of us." I buried my head in Doctors chest " Like what?" I muttered. Mum sighed loudly, "Rose, think for a minute! What did we talk about yesterday?" Doctor yawned as he awoke and answered in an undertone," More of you then us actually." Mum literally stared daggers at him, if she was a, well I don't know what, but some alien who could shoot lasers out of her eyes, my Doctor would be burnt to a crisp.

I shoves him playfully, kissing his cheek, before pulling away sharply. Doctor tilted his head." What is it Rose?" he asked, "Is something wrong?" I nodded, "When's the last time you shaved?" I asked him,"Oh, a few days ago, I think." he answered, stroking his chin."Go, shave now." I ordered him." You are far too hairy to be kissed." he laughed but stood, "Right away ma'am." he whispered in my ear as he past, he was genuinely starting to get a beard, I felt the hairs tickle my ear as he spoke.

Mum looked at me." You need to get dressed young lady, we're going shopping for your wedding, so don't make us wait up." she said as she went into the kitchen. As I walked upstairs I muttered"If its my wedding, why does it matter how long I take to get ready?" Either mum didn't hear me or she was ignoring me. I didn't care, we were shopping for my wedding, how could I be mad? I didn't take long getting dressed. I threw together a nice shirt with jeans, along with some flats. Did I look like a model? No, did I care? Not one bit.

I came downstairs to the smell of baking bread. I smiled sliding into the kitchen." Whatcha makin mum?" I asked, looking over her shoulder."Breakfast, now get out of here so I can finish or you won't be eating." I raised my eyebrows and my hands simultaneously in mocking surrender, while backing out of the kitchen. I ran into something walking backwards, I turned around to walk around what I assumed was a wall or something, instead of my step taking me away from the obstruction, I was brought closer to it. I inhaled the scent of aftershave and looked upwards." Hello Doctor." I said, instead of answering he kissed me, with his arms wrapped around my waist. Pulling away he asked." Better?" I stroked his face." Yes, much smoother."

Mum ushered us into the dining room, the two of us walked in synchronization so he didn't have to let go. Mum looked at me and firmly said." This is still my house, and you each will sit in your own chair." she sounded like a teacher talking to little kids. Reluctantly, Doctor let go of me, and took my hand as we sat down." That's fine." Mum said seeing our fingers intertwined. She set a breakfast of toast, fried eggs, and tomatoes in front of us. I ate quickly, knowing the quicker I got done, the sooner we could leave, and then start shopping. I was so excited to begin choosing the pieces to my wedding.

Somehow Doctor who ate with a slow steady rhythm, finished his meal before me, who was shoving food in as fast as I could. I guess it could be that I made a bit of a mess that I had to clean up, still I found it interesting. Being the perfect gentleman he took my plate once I had finished to the kitchen. I reluctantly released his hand when he stood up, otherwise he might have dropped our plates. I helped him clean the dishes so that mum wouldn't have to, and maybe help her relax a bit.

Mum brought in her plate, Doctor took it from her and soon had it cleaned and dried. I looked at him." Could someone possibly be excited about today's shopping trip?" I asked with a smile." Quite a possible possibility." he answered with a nod. I laughed, taking his hand,"Come along then, mums waiting for us." he looked at me curiously, as if wondering how I knew. I held up a hand to tell him to wait, a second later I heard the engine turn over and smiled." I told you." and led him out the door. I saw him shake his head in disbelief." Rose Tyler, you are incredible." he said, I just smiled amd climbed in the car.

Doctor slid in next to me, our hands together as soon as he had closed the door, I got my seat belt on with one hand, not too difficult. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Mum turned around to look at me" How did you get out here so fast?" I tilted my head." I heard you get in the car." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But I had just gotten in when you came out." she said as if confused.".Mum, I heard you get it the car, its alright." I said, trying to calm her down. Mum nodded, and turned around to drive, I sighed, I didn't understand what was so strange about that.


	15. Chapter 15

We pulled up to a little store that I had never seen before in my life. I leaned forward,"Uh, mum? Where are we?" ? She turned around, "This is Ceramemories, a little store one of my friends opened. " I nodded looking through the window of the store." Your friend Melinda right?" I asked, not sure why I asked. Mum nodded slowly," Exactly. How did you know that?" I shrugged," I guess I heard you talking about it or something." Mum kept her confused look." Rose you just said you didn't have a clue where we were." I tilted my head." Of course I know where we are, Ceramemories, a ceramics store, your friend Melinda opened to sell her handmade plates, and other things. She wasn't sure of it would work, but she wanted to take a chance so she did. Now business is nice and steady."

Doctor grabbed my shoulders , forcing me to face him." Rose, how did you know all that?" I looked at mum out of the corner of my eye, hoping she would have calmed down, become less confused, but she just shook her head. "I didn't tell you that Rose, I hardly talk about this place, of ever." Doctor pulled me to face him again." Rose, when you started talking, you sounded like you were reciting something from an encyclopedia, that's no normal for humans, you sounded almost robotic. Did you feel any different?" I shook my head." Can we just pretend this didn't happen, we're shopping for our wedding today, can't it be happy? I'll answer all of your questions about this later, but for now, shopping?" I hoped Doctor would just let it go. He relaxed his hold on me, which I realized had been quite tight on my shoulders. "Fine, but if it happens again, you will answer them then." I nodded," Alright deal."

Mum got out of the car, Doctor climbed out soon after. Mum closed the door trapping me inside and turning her back to me, to talk to Doctor. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Doctor seemed to be trying to convince mum of something. After a few minutes of furious arguing, mum stepped away from my door and Doctor opened it, reaching for my hand. I placed my hand in his stepping out. We walked into the store, and were soon greeted by a middle aged smiling woman." Hello Jackie" she beamed." I assume, this is your daughter Rose and her fiancée?" Jackie nodded." Rose, um, John, I would like to introduce you to.." "Melinda, nice to meet you Melinda." I smiled shaking her hand. I saw her eyes get wide, I went too fast, mum hadn't said her name yet. Doctor shook hands with Melinda." Pleasure is mine." he said, I assumed she had said something before that but I had zoned out for a moment there.

Melinda smiled," So Rose, John, what sort of thing are you looking for today?" I looked at Doctor and he gave me a look that clearly

said,'I have no idea what's going on, please tell me you do.' I shook my head."Blue plates with foreign influences." I said, putting together words from our planing amd hoping they somewhat made sense to Melinda. She bit her lip." Sounds like we need to make a custom order for you all." Doctor groaned, and I turned sharply to him," Its fine." I said, both to Doctor and Melinda. I knew Doctor didn't like this because it was becoming complicated and he couldn't make time switch around to make the plates come in on time.

Melinda smiled, turning to walk over to her desk. "What sort of design did you have in mind?" she asked us, I honestly didn't have a single clue yet so I looked at mum, who pointed back to me mouthing,'Its your wedding' I bit my lip trying to think of foreign designs from my travels with the Doctor. "May I see that?" I asked Melinda, gesturing to the paper she had in front of her." I prefer to do my own designs, perhaps you could describe it to me?" she asked. I shook my head." Its strange, please it won't take long." She turned the paper towards me.

I took a pencil from the table and began to draw. Honestly it was writing, but the swooping lines that formed each letter made it seem like a piece of abstract art. I wrote the same two phrases over and over, in different languages. To me the words appeared to be in English, but I knew that was because of the time I spent in the Tardis. I didn't know what most of the languages were that I wrote on that piece of paper, there were about twenty. Twenty lines of writing that meant the world to me, but appeared as flowing art to another person's eyes. I turned the paper back around towards Melinda." Could you do these in various shades of blue around the edges of the plates?" I asked. Melinda nodded, but seemed confused."I don't know if I can fit all of this onto one plate." I laughed, "Sorry, should've explained it better. Each line is a different design for a different plate."

Melinda nodded, this time truly understanding. "How many plates would you like?" I turned to mum and Doctor, clueless, Melinda offered some numbers from behind me." 100? 50? I always suggest getting more than you need in case something goes wrong." Mum spoke up"We'll take 300, 100 dinner plates,100 salad plates, 100 dessert plates. We can order more if we need right?" Melinda nodded." Of course, I should have the first few done by tomorrow if you want to come back and see if you like them?" I nodded." That would be great thanks."

Mum took care of finalizing the order while Doctor and I looked around the shop. He leaned against a wall an looked at me." I know you were writing something on that paper, but I couldn't see what. What was it Rose?" I smiled,"Two phrases." I answered, he waved his hand telling me to go on." Which said what?" If possible I smiled more," Bad Wolf, and Rose and Doctor, Forever." He tried to hold a straight face "Well," he drawled." Isn't the second one a bit cheesy?" I slapped him laughing." I know you like it!" I declared. Doctor smiled." I do, you're right"

Next we went to a department store to order silverware. Scripted design, with a different flower at the stick end of each one. Right before the flower, the letters R and D were written in a swirling hand. We ordered 100 of the sets, forks, knives ,spoons, the usual. Doctor found some very nice table cloths with purply blue designs on them. We bought all that they had, 5 of them to be exact, ordering more from the store when we left. Mum told us she would get the same design as the engraving on our silverware along with the plate designs embossed on the tablecloths. While we were driving home, I got a closer look at the table cloths. The different colors and shades blended perfectly from one into the next, creating a pattern similar to a cloudy night sky, but lighter.

Soon it was time for lunch and mum paid for us to eat at a nice little french restaurant,.who's name I can't say much less write. Nor can I say what I had because I had to point to the item on the menu for the waiter to have a clue what I was talking about. What I can say for sure is that I liked it very much, I just wished, that since it was a french restaurant, themed like it was Paris, I wish Doctor and I could've been alone. But mum paid so I was alright with having her there.

Close to 2:45 we finally got home. Once we had the few things we had been able to bring home with us in the living room, not the one where Doctor slept, the other one, we didn't have a clue where to put it. "Rose, call your father, see if he has any ideas." Mum said exasperated. I wanted to ask why she didnt call herself, but I let it go. Pulling out my mobile I hit dad's speed dial and waited for him to pick up."Yes Rose?" dad answered, with his business voice, as if I was a customer, no hello, just business, he knew it made me laugh. I could hear him laughing on his end too."How did the first bit of shopping go?" he asked. I sighed, "A lot of walking around the stores." I could imagine dad nodded from the static on the phone." Did you get anything?" I had to think for a moment to be sure I told him everything."We ordered plates from mums friend Melinda, she has a shop called Ceramemories or something. We also ordered silverware and tablecloths, I'm pretty sure that's it for today." "Quite a bit then." dad commented, "Yeah, that's actually why I'm calling. We only have a basic set of the silverware and a few tablecloths but we will need somewhere to put them and the other things as we find/buy/ bring them home." "Uh huh." Dad answered, "I think I have an idea, put Doctor on the phone." I held the phone to Doctor,"Dad wants to talk to you.

Doctor looked surprised, raising his eyebrows and pointing to himself." Me?" he asked as if he didn't hear me. I nodded, over exaggerating the movement. He took the phone, holding it with his fingertips before sliding it into the palm of his hand, holding it to his ear." Ello Pete!" Doctor greeted dad cheerfully. He listened for a moment then answered." Yeah, lots of colors and things." he listened again and nodded

" I think that will work just fine. Need me to do anything before you get the rest? No? Alright then." he handed the phone back to me, walking off down the hall. I raised the phone to my ear." What was that about dad?" I asked curiously. Dad made a tutting noise, "A surprise, you'll see it when its ready, just leave what you've bought where it is out of the way and I'll take care of the rest, alright?" I shrugged." Alright dad," "Good, I'll see you after work Rose, bye now." "Bye dad."


	16. Chapter 16

o"I'm back!" Dad yelled as he came inside the house. This was the beginning of one of our routines. I had been sitting on the couch talking to Doctor when I heard dad's voice. I jumped to my feet and raced to the front door, I could hear Doctor's happy laugh behind me, he thought this was hilarious. When I got to the door, dad already had his bags on the floor and I ran into his arms, hugging him amd he hugged me back. If we could get the timing right on instinct, which we were getting better at, he could lift me into the air like a little girl. I had to jump towards him while hugging him as he leaned back so it felt like he was lifting me up. I had never been able to hug my dad when he came home from work when I was little, because back home, he died before I was old enough to remember him, he got hit by a car, and died alone in the street, until Doctor brought me to that day when dad died, I wanted to save his life, but it couldn't happen, my dad's death was a fixed point in time. I was able to stay by his side when he died, so that he wasn't alone at least.

I could never hug my dad enough, after nearly 20 years of not having a dad at all, to having one to help me whenever I needed it, or be around whenever I wanted it was amazing. Of course, mum and dad in this universe didn't have a daughter until I was separated from Doctor for what I feared and thought was forever. But that didn't matter now, we are a family, and I relish that joy every time I hug my dad or we go to get ice cream, things other kids do with their dad all the time. Since we met a bit later than most dads and daughters do, we try to make up for lost time by doing things like this as often as possible.

Dad set me back on the ground to hug mum who came to greet him as well. Doctor sauntered in, looked at dad, who nodded, Doctor walked outside and sat in a chair leaning against an old shed. Mum looked at dad strangely."What was that about?" she asked. Dad smiled." You'll see Jackie, you'll see. Just a dad and his daughters fiancée working on a project, don't worry. " Dad walked past us to the stairs, walking up to his room, well his and mum's. He came back out in a t-shirt and jeans as a replacement for the business suit he had on a few minutes ago. He went outside to join Doctor.

Mum turned to me."Well, seems like they're doing their own thing. What do you say to you and I doing something special as well?" I smile"I say yes." I answered. Mum smiled and we went back outside into her car. "We're going.." she started but I interrupted." Dress shopping." I finished for her. Mum gave me a look similar to the one when I knew so much about Ceramemories."Rose you've been doing that all day, are you alright? why are you doing it?" I tilted my head" Doing what?" Mum pursed her lips in thought gesturing with her hands"You seem to know what people are about to say even before they have started to say it today. At Melinda's, she didn't tell me half of what you told me. We were talking while I was paying and she confirmed everything you said was true. Rose how are you doing that?" I shrugged." I don't know mum, really I don't."

She sighed,"Doctor doesn't seem concerned about it, or at least he doesn't l guess I should let it go." she seemed to be talking to herself. I looked ahead at the road , letting her talk, knowing she'd get louder if she wanted me to actually listen." What do you think Doctor and dad are doing?" I asked mum, she sighed"Rose, your father is an interesting man, putting him and the Doctor together, who knows what will happen. Hopefully we'll come home to still have a home to come to." I laughed at that. "So, have you thought any about what you want your dress to look like?" I bit my lip." Not really, been thinking about other things, the wedding you know." I said, hoping she wouldn't guess what I meant. She glared at me." Rose Tyler if you and Doctor have done anything in my house I don't know about so help me!" I raised my hand in surrender." Mum no way I promise! I swear not that!" she relaxed." If you had told me you were pregnant Rose I don't know what Id do." I looked at her." What made you even ask?" I wondered. "You're my little girl, and he's a mystery man, I'm worried about you."

I leaned back in my seat." Mum I promise, nothing has happened like that." Mum nodded,"Back to dresses, I was thinking maybe a older styled dress, like a medieval look maybe, but with some modern touches to fit the theme." I nodded as if I understood what she meant, but really I had no clue and sure didn't see myself wearing a dress, even for my own wedding. I'm just not a dress wearing girl.

We pulled up to a bridal shop with loads of dresses beaming at us through the windows. Dresses for dancing, parties and so much more. Some reason this made me look at mum." I don't have any bridesmaids yet." I said suddenly. Mum just looked at me, "You don't?" I shook my head." I haven't made any choices yet, I don't even know who I'd ask" Mum thought for a moment."Let's take care of your dress for now, we can figure out who they will be later." "Okay." I said getting out of the car.

As soon as we walked in, I was greeted by an overly perky lady."Welcome! What sort of dress are you looking for today?" she asked with this huge smile that was so fake it might as well been made of plastic." Uhm, wedding dress." I said hesitantly. "Lovely! We have a laarge collection of wedding dresses right over here!" she led me and mum over to a section of the store that was practically pure white."Just call out if you need anything!" the lady said as she walked away." Well she was awfully nice." Mum said without a bit of sarcasm, I could only look at her then I shook my head and began looking at dresses. I found a few that I liked and mum picked a few others. We took our load of fluff, which is basically what I was carrying to the dressing rooms.

I hung all of the dresses on the rack convienently located in the dressing room. The first dress gave me an idea of what the others would be like, tight form fitting and many layered. I was so glad I would have other people helping me into the poofy thing on my wedding day. I adjusted the corset so that it was a little less tight but still snug. The skirt was very tight against my legs, giving me a bit more room to move at the ankles. I hobbled out of the dressing room onto a platform surrounded by chairs and mirrors where mum was waiting. She gave me a smile that showed she was trying not to laugh"Okay, maybe not that one.". I laughed"Mum I can't move!" She shook her head as she laughed." Next one Rose." I returned to the dressing room and came out with more failures. One had sleeves so tight my arms couldn't get anywhere close to my sides. Another had a skirt so big I wasn't sure I could get out of the door without ripping the lace so mum didn't get to see that one.

I got to the last dress on the rack, after we had reloaded ot a few times. I pressed my face into the fabric." Please work!" I begged the dress. I got into it with difficulty once again glad I would have assistance next time I wore this. I looked at myself in the full length mirror on the wall and smiled. I walked confidently out to mum, to show off the dress. The neckline dipped in a low-v but only a thin strip of the v down the middle showed my skin. The v itself was very wide but covered my skin with various layers and designs of lace. A section of fabric from the edges of the v came from my shoulders to my neck forming a sort of draping necklace. The corset has a flowing rose and vine design twisting around my body. The skirt was a twisting curving fabric that swirled around me moving as I moved so that the folds appeared to create pictures. The skirt itself was full so that it reached pretty far beyond my feet but the fabric hugged my legs, not too tightly though as I walked. The skirt was tight at my waist and hips merging with the corset before spreading outward like a blooming flower.

I was so happy, I loved it, I loved the dress so much. The others had been okay, bad, or just plain awful. This one though,was perfect. Mum was speechless she just smiled when I came out." Do you like it?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded, imagining myself with Doctor in his tuxedo and me in this dress at our wedding." I love it mum, I love it." Mum nodded." It looks amazing on you, I can't see you in anything else."

Another voice joined her." Yeah it good. But Rose, let me ask. Who's the lucky man who gets to see you in this getup huh?" I turned around, recognizing the voice, but not believing it was possible." Jack?" I asked in amazement. Jack smiled and flicked his fingers near his head, pointing at me, the way he always said hello." Hello Rose." I couldn't believe it. I gathered my skirt in my hands so I could walk down the steps to the floor where he was. He greeted me with a hug." Jack, how are you here?" I asked, hugging him back. He stepped away with his hands on my shoulders looking at me and my dress, shrugging. "All I know is that Doctor left, with you all in the Tardis, while I left with Mickey and Martha. They're married now did ya know?" I smiled widely." Mickey? Married to Martha?" Jack nodded. "Quite happy too, anyway back to my story. I left the Tardis with them when you all left in the Tardis. Some time later, about a month or two," I nodded, it had been about two months since my Doctor had been able to stay."I was in a bar, you know talking to the ladies." I snorted." Captain Jack talking to ladies? Never!" I said sarcastically. He laughed too and waved a hand as if to wave away the comment." So I'm talking to this very attractive blonde, not as attractive as you Rose, but still." I blushed and slapped him." I'm engaged you know!" He shook his head with a smile." So we're talking and I hear this sound outside, I swear it was the Tardis, sounded just like it. So I go outside to check it out and next thing I know, I'm being squeezed to death in this pitch black hole and end up on some beach."

I nodded," Bad Wolf Bay? Norway?" I asked. Jack nodded."Ya, how'd you know?"I shrugged." Same place Doctor dropped me off here."Ah, okay."Jack said."Going on." I groaned,"How much longer is the story?!" "Want the details or basic?" he asked." Whatevers important." I answer. "So I hear this voice in my head, telling me to go these places at certain times, and suddenly it tells me to go to this dress shop. I had listened to it for this long I decided why not? And now I'm here" he smiled. He hugged me again." Its great to see you again Rose, " "You too Jack."

Mum stepped in between us." Excuse me, but who you are you?" she demanded Jack."Captain Jack Hardman, at your service." he gave a salute." Alright and how do you know my daughter?" "We traveled together with the Doctor, mum." I said. I turned back to Jack," You were wondering who my fiancée was, its him."Jack's eyes got wide." Are you serious?" I nodded. "What else is new? What have I missed?" he asked excitedly." Well, I've got a bionic shoulder now." I showed Jack my arm and he started poking and touching it." There's really a machine in there now!" he exclaimed. Then he looked closer at my shoulder and saw the golden scales." And what is that?" I looked at them as well, they were staring to create a design, but I couldn't see what of yet." We don't know, I was teaching Doctor how to drive a few days ago, he got possessed, ram,ed us into a tree, something talked to me, touched my shoulder and the scales are covering the scar from my surgery." His eyes were still wide. I laughed." I'll explain more later." he nodded"Alright then."

I smiled." Let me go change and then we can pay for this and head home. You and Doctor may have to share the living room, unless you've

got somewhere else to live. Jack shook his head." Not really." I nodded,"Be right back." I went into the dressing room, changed and came out with the dress. Mum took it to the register to buy it and I talked to Jack. We talked about Mickey and Martha, who are expecting a kid, possibly, Jack said he wasn't sure yet. Soon mum came over to us and I took back my dress. I led Jack to the car and mum drove us home.


	17. Chapter 17

We came home to the sound of dad and Doctor laughing about something at the dining room table. They each had a glass of something in their hand, Doctor was leaning so far back his chair was balancing on two legs. Dad turned and saw us walk in." hello girls.". Jack stepped out from behind me, the doorway wasnt large enough for me." So I'm a woman now?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

Doctor's eyes got wide"Jack? How in, what, why, how are you even here?" he couldn't understand how Jack had suddenly appeared. Mum amd I shared a look and I nodded. I slipped upstairs to put away my purchase from today. I came back downstairs amd was pulled into a hug from Doctor." Mind telling me what you went shopping for? I ." he said softly, his lips brushing my ear as he spoke. I shook my head."You have to wait." He kissed me." You know I don't like waiting." he said." But you waited for me.".I teased him. It was playful, but it was the truth. He never knew if he would ever be able to see me again and yet he waited. He smiled, I could see .he understood what I meant." Then I guess I can wait." He pulled away but kept his arm around my waist.

Jack had sat himself down in Doctor's recently vacated seat and looked outsde." What's that?" he asked, pointing out the window. Doctor and I walked over, I saw a wooden trellis standing in the grass. I looked at dad,"You made that?" I asked in awe. Dad shook his head and pointed to Doctor,"He insisted on making it himself. My idea though." I laughed smiling at Doctor.".Its lovely" he shrugged." Well, its not finished yet. But that's not all." He walked me outside to the shed he had been leaning against when we left. He released my waist amd took hold of my hand." Go inside".he said, letting go o of even my hand. I looked at him, he jerked his head toward the shed. I started walking forward slowly, not sure what to expect.

Jack ran in front of me and threw the doors open rushing inside. I laughed as I heard him making amazed sounds from inside, and heard Doctor groaning behind me. I followed Jack inside and all I could say was "wow." There were storage areas for anything and everything we would need for the wedding, sort of like a pantry. Well, everything, meaning tablecloths and stuff like that. Then there was an area in the back that was seperated from the rest by a curtain. Not just sheets taped to the wood either mind you. There was an actual curtain rod with a thick red curtain reaching to the floor. I was amazed with how nice everything was so far.

I walked through the curtain, and that was when I said."wow." there were some couches, not top of the line, possibly handed down, but still nice. Three couches exactly, one taken by Jack sprawling out on it." Now this is nice, I'll take this room." I shook my head with a smile and looked some more. There were mirrors covering the far wall, directly across from where you enter. In front of the mirrors was a section about 15 feet wide and 10 feet long of hardwood flooring, it almost looked like a dance floor. I stepped onto the floor and smiled admiring myself in the mirrors. I pulled Doctor over who had been standing to the side watching me. He held me at shoulders length." Do you like it so far?" he asked. I nodded," But what is this for?" I asked gesturing to the room. He just smiled and led me to another wall. I noticed the couches were arranged to face the mirrors.

When we reached the wall, Doctor opened some cabinets and I laughed at the irony." Finally used a screwdriver for its proper purpose?" I asked, he just smiled."Indeed." I looked in the cabinets and saw a mini fridge, a microwave, it was practically a living space. There was a final space on the wall taken by something that looked like a wardrobe. I reached for the handles and I could tell Doctor was trying not to laugh." What is it?" I asked, he shook his head, and motioned for me to open it.

I reached for the handles wrapping one hand around each one. I looked at Doctor again and he mimed opening the doors. I could hear some noise from inside the wood and tilted my head before throwing the doors open. And falling flat on my back. I shook my head trying to figure out why I was on the floor. "Hey Rose!" I heard a smiling voice." Hannah?" I asked, recognizing the voice but not understand why because of my eyes being closed. I hit my head on the way down and it hurt pretty bad. I opened my eyes and sat up. I turned my head and saw that yes there was Hannah. "Rose are you okay?" I heard a worried voice, actually worried." Liz?" I saw a waving hand attached to yes, my friend Liz. Looking next to her was indeed Hannah." Oh, Rose you okay?" I nodded,"Yeah I'm fine." A bouncy blonde head .was bouncing next to both of them.

"Woah." Jack said and was instantly by my side, I saw Doctor stiffen for a moment before we both noticed he only had eyes for my three friends.

"Now first, names, names are good." He nodded as if talking to himself. He walked up to Hannah extending a hand." Captain Jack Harkness, at your service. May I ask your name?" Hannah raised her eyebrows, I couldn't tell what she couldn't believe, or if that was even what she meant. She accepted his hand somewhat hesitantly." Hannah, last names come with knowledge of a person." Jack smiled." Well Hannah, getting to know you will be a pleasure" He turned slightly towards Liz, who instantly brushed her shortish auburn hair behind her ears. Guess Jack made her nervous somehow. "Captain Jack Harkness,at your service. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" she smiled, and nodded, then answered." Liz, just Liz." he nodded." Simple, short for Elizabeth I assume?" she nodded,"A name for a queen, properly used here."she blushed and giggled softly. Jack smirked turning to Taylor." I bet you know my name already, so what's yours?" "Taylor Amelia." Taylor answered proudly."Two names, one girl, I like it." Jack appreciatively.. He turned towards me." Rose why didn't you tell me your friends were so beautiful?" Doctor rolled his eyes. I looked at Jack and shrugged." Guess it never crossed my mind."

"Well I know you three will be crossing mine." Jack winked at them. I felt awkward standing there so I moved to one of the couches, Doctor was soon at my side. Hannah and Liz sat on another couch, Jack made room between them for himself and Taylor sat on the final one. The curtains were spread wide as if a wind was rushing in. There was a whirl wind of movement, ending with two more people on the couch with Taylor. One of them I recognized instantly, but I wasn't sure he recognized me. He seemed pretty lost honestly." Mickey!" I cried going over to him, and catching him in a hug. He blinked as if confused then smiled hugging me back" Hey Rose." he smiled. He quickly looked .next to him as if to make sure something was there, he sighed in relief." Good, you weren't left behind." Martha glared at him." As if I'd ever let that happen." They both laughed and Mickey wrapped and arm around Martha's waist." Rose, I believe you met Martha, my wife." I smiled holding out a hand to Martha, she ignored it and hugged me."I'm so glad he found you." she whispered in my ear before pulling away, I knew she meant Doctor.

Jack stood up." Wait, how are you two here?" Martha looked at Mickey who shrugged." All I know is, you disappeared for a few days and then all of a sudden, while Martha and I were looking for our first house, this wind picks up and next thing I know I'm here, and Martha too as you can tell." I could tell he was still worried and I couldn't figure out why for a moment until I remembered Jack saying that they might be expecting a baby."Confirmed then?" Jack asked, they both nodded. I smiled "Mickey you're .going to be a dad!" Mickey looked horrified for a moment amd I laughed." Oh you'll be a great dad." he sighed."I hope so." Martha punched his shoulder and Mickey rubbed it." That hurt!" Martha smiled, "It was supposed to."

We all sat down again and all eyes were on me. I didn't know what to say or do so I turned to Doctor." You still haven't told me why you did all this." I said. He shook his head." You really haven't figured it out yet?" I just shrugged, inviting him to tell me himself. "It was Jackie's idea

" he gestured to mum, and she explained" I was going to make a spa date or something for you and your friends so we could plan more of the wedding and just chat. I told your dad that and he said that he'd make this instead. A place for girls to hangout and keep the things they'll need for the wedding, dresses shoes and things like that." I still didn't understand why this had happened but I just smiled like it made perfect sense. And anyway, when the girls weren't over, I could spend time out here with Doctor.

I looked back at everyone sitting down then specifically at Liz,Hannah and Taylor." I'm guessing you're going to say yes, but I'll ask anyway. Will you guys be my bridesmaids?" I heard a chorus of cheers and various forms of."Yes!" I looked at Martha,"I could always use another." I said. Martha smiled." Of course I will." I looked at everyone, debating whether or not to have a maid of honor, but I couldn't decide who to choose. Doctor looked at Jack." Best man?" he asked him. "Eh, why not." Jack smirked. "Hey, where do I fit in?" he asked. Doctor ran a hand through his hair." Um, we'll think of something." Mickey rolled his eyes, knew he was thinking about when we traveled with Doctor and he was sometimes left out of things.

"They don't belong." a voice whispered in my ear and I felt pressure, light pressure but there, on my new shoulder." Who?" I asked aloud. Doctor looked at me"What do you mean?" the crackly voice spoke again." The dark ones." I looked at Mickey and Martha." Them?" "Yes, you are correct. They must leave." I shook my head." No, leave them! They're fine!" Doctor knelt in front of me,"Rose, what's going on? Who are you talking to?" I ignored him, which wasn't hard as I could barely hear him." If you refuse, they will change." I stood up,"Who ever you are leave them alone!" I yelled, the voice seemed to grate against my ears and I covered them with my hands." They are not part of the plan. But they will do." the voice said, seeming to agree with me but also not."Just go away!" I yelled again, stumbling as I tried to walk."For now," the voice answered, "But I will return."

Then it was as if nothing had happened except that Doctor had a look of pure fear on his face and everyone else was confused. I slowly got to my feet, using the wardrobe behind me. My legs felt numb, and Doctor caught me before I fell and helped me back to the couch." Rose, what happened," he asked, his voice quavering." The voice from the woods, it was in my head." I answered, just loud enough for him to hear. My shoulder itched so I pulled the sleeve of my jacket aside to scratch it. As soon as I had done so, Doctor moved the fabric back to where it was." Later, please not now." he said. I didn't understand why I couldn't scratch my shoulder but I let it go, both literally and metaphorically.

Mum and dad got everyone home, I promised to call my friends when we could get together the next day to talk or shop, or whatever. Jack, Mickey and Martha got hotel rooms nearby. Jack had his own, it was best for everyone. While we had been in the shed, it had gotten dark out, so we went back to the house. I went up to my room and Doctor followed me. I shrugged off my jacket." Why did you stop me back there?" I asked, he pointed to my shoulder and I jumped. The scales had increased in number. No longer just a line along the scar, but beginning to make a swirling design. I covered what I could with my hand"What's happening?" I asked Doctor, hoping he would know what was going on. He thought for a moment." Well, the scales appeared when you first heard that voice right?" I nodded." And now when the voice comes back the scales seem to grow. I think that the scales are a connection of some sort to whatever owns that voice." "So I'm like a radio or something? And these scales are the transmitters?" Doctor nodded, "I think it might be something like that." I sighed." Is there any way to get rid of them?" I asked gesturing to the scales. Doctor shook his head, "not that I'm aware of." he stood up."Its getting late, you need your sleep. We can move on in the morning." I stood up as well to kiss him goodnight. I loved our kisses, each one tantalizing and exciting, each one new, I knew I would never tire of kissing my Doctor.

He slowly broke away from me." goodnight Rose." "Goodnight Doctor." I said smiling. He walked out of the room and went downstairs. I got ready for bed and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

I was jerked awake the next morning by my mobile blaring in my ear. I groaned, turning over covering my head with a pillow, I just wanted to sleep, is that too much to ask? I let the voice mail get the call, I heard Jack's voice and sat up, trying to figure out why he was calling.."Rose, you need to pick up, something's happened to Mickey amd Martha, I don't know why or how." I hurried to my feet to puck up my phone from my bedside table. I raised it to my ear as I answered."Jack what's going on?"

"I don't know, Mickey called my room, and his voice sounded strange, high like he was on helium or something. But it wasn't as extreme as helium, like I said, its weird. He said something had happened to Martha and himself while they were sleeping. He told me to call Doctor so I called the number he gave me but no answer, no service. I called you, I didn't know what else to do." I nodded." I'll get Doctor, I've got a car, we'll meet you outside the hotel." "Okay, " Jack said, sounding almost worried."See you then." I heard a click as the connection was lost.

I threw on a pair of jeans, a tshirt and a jacket, wincing as I moved my shoulder too quickly. The machinery made a grinding sound, so I slowed down, hoping I hadn't damaged anything. I finished getting dressed without any more issues except for a now sore shoulder. I quickly descended the stairs but tried to be quiet so mum and dad wouldn't wake up.

I found my way in the living room in the dark by groping with my hands. Soon I hit something solid but not hard, Doctors body. I grabbed the edges of the blankets on top of him and pulled. The blankets fell to the ground with a groaning Doctor on top. "Come on, get dressed, Jack needs us." I said kissing him to wake him up. He ran a hand through his hair." Why does he need us?" I shrugged, "Something about Mickey and Martha, no ones quite sure what's going on. We're meeting Jack at their hotel." Doctor nodded and stumbled off to get dressed.

I got into my jeep, soon joined by Doctor."Did Jack tell you anything else?" he asked. I shook my head." He didn't say much, but he sounded worried." Doctor looked at me as if confused." Jack? Worried? That's not normal" "Exactly. He said he needs help." Doctor interrupted,"Then we need to help." I nodded and drove the rest of the way to the hotel in silence.

I practically, no I did run to the front door of the hotel, barely taking time to take the keys out of the ignition. Doctor was already at the front door with Jack. I could never understand how that man could run so fast in a suit. I caught up a few moments later. Doctor was already talking." Jack, tell me exactly what happened." Jack ran a hand through his hair." Mickey called my room and his voice sounded weird. He said to call you and have you come over as quick as you could. We both know its not normal for that kid to want your help." Doctor sort of half shrugged. I stepped closer to Jack." Take us to their room?" he nodded and led the way inside.

Jack knocked on the door rapidly."Mickey its me, Doctor and Rose are here too." we didn't get an answer but the door opened instead. Doctor stepped inside first. As soon as I placed a foot on the room, my shoulder started to burn, not as badly as before but still painful. I grimaced and clutched my shoulder, Jack saw"Rose are you alright?" I nodded, still gripping my shoulder, I continued walking. "Rose! Over here!" I heard Mickey's voice but like Jack had said he sounded weird. I followed the voice to the bedroom, the door was partially open so I knocked.

Before I could step inside a young dark-skinned girl who appeared to be about 6-8 came out, followed by a boy of similar age and skin tone. I knelt down in shock as I recognized the faces, somewhat at least. On my knees I was close to eye level."Mickey? Martha?" I asked in disbelief they both nodded."What happened?" I asked, I didn't have a clue as what else to say. Jack crouched behind me and instantly started laughing when he saw the two of them. Little Mickey got really mad and we learned that little fists of a 6 year old can hurt, well Jack learned.

Jack shook his head while laughing. "We still not friends Mickey?" Mickey glared at him, "not at the moment no." Doctor came over and tilted his head." Well, you found them." Martha laughed, a cute little girl laugh."Yes, we are found." Doctor settled himself on the floor."So what happened to you guys?"

Martha launched into the story. Basically, she and Mickey woke up from a strange dream of pure nothingness. It was dark, but not technically black. A whispery, rasping voice came from all around saying."You do not belong, since you are still here, you must change" Then they went back to sleep, thinking it was just a coincidence. But when they woke to the alarm Martha had set, they realized something was wrong. They were the size and shape of little kids, luckily clothes had shrunk as well.

Martha went over to their luggage, "These changed too." I went over to look and sure enough, all of their clothes were size of children's clothes. My shoulder had been itching while Martha had been talking, but when I touched the clothes a searing pain shot through my arm. I grasped my shoulder and stifled my gasp. Everyone noticed though.

Doctor rushed over to me and pulled me close to him."Rose are you alright?" I half nodded and half shook my head. "I think so." He looked at me with concern, "Rose what happened?" I sighed." My shoulder was itching." he gestured to my metal shoulder and I nodded."But when I touched the clothes it was like pain was fire ripping through me." Doctor pouted as he thought, I hid my smile, he was so cute right then, but I knew I needed to be serious. "Whenever you get near certain objects the pain gets worse, there's some connection." I nodded." What is it?" I asked excitedly. "I don't know." he answered.

Jack had stayed over with Mickey and Martha, but came over."Well, I know what to do with those two." I looked at Jack."Do I want to know what you're thinking?" he shrugged."You'll never know until you ask." he smirked. I sighed dramatically."Alright, what?" Jack took a stance as if he was a salesman trying to make a good pitch on a product."Weddings need a flower girl and ring bearer right? And they're usually friends right?" I nodded, although I wasn't sure about the second one. Jack brought the two of them over."Well here they are." Mickey almost said something then shrugged." If I get to be there for Rose, then I'm good." he said, in a sort of agreement."I'm with Mickey, I know how much you two mean to each other. I want to be there." I smiled."Jack, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a genius." Jack had a look of mock surprise."You didn't know that?"


	19. Chapter 19

These last few months were the most insane in my life. Deliveries came in and we had to organize everything in the remodeled shed so that it made sense to everyone. Not only that but we had to take care of little Mickey and Martha, although take care of isn't quite the right way to put it. Except for having difficulty reaching certain things or little stuff like that, they were pretty much the same as they used to be. Jack continued to stay at the hotel, but he was frequently asked by Liz, Hannah, or Taylor to join us in our final shopping trips.

Today everything was finally in its place. My dress hung in the wardrobe that Doctor had built. All of my bridesmaids were with me in our area of the used to be shed. We lounged on the couches talking about various things but mainly, Doctor and mine's life after we were married, I told them I had no idea what would happen next. "Gonna have kids?" Taylor asked, rolling into a sitting position to look at me. I bit my lip, Hannah amd Liz looked at me expectantly for an answer

"Personally, yes. I want kids and want them to be his." I nodded with a smile. A chorus of cheers greeted me at my decision. As well as the curtains being jerked aside. We all looked over in alarm, wondering who it was but then I smiled."Ashley!" I stood up to give my friend a hug and we all sat down again."Not to be rude but you told you I would be here?" I heard muttered protest from Hannah, something like."We're here too." and Liz giggled. Ashley brushed her hair out of her eyes. I got your invitation and your mum called asking if I wanted to be a part of the wedding. I said yes and she told me come out here." I was a bit annoyed that mum had offered Ashley to be in my wedding, instead of asking me but I brushed that off.

"Anyway, you got here just in time, we're about to go. ." I was interrupted by a knock within the shed and Jack's face peeking through the curtain."You girls ready? " The girls .nodded and went past Jack to the car, eyes lingering on him as they walked by. He winked and smiled at Liz, which made her giggle as she got in car. I stood next to Jack."Are you honestly taking us dress shopping?" I asked. Jack smirked and shrugged."I get to see four of your gorgeous friends trying o dresses, and you think I'm going to miss that?" he turned and walked to the car with me shaking my head behind him, same old Jack.

We arrived at the same store that mum took me to for my wedding dress. We all got out of the car and headed inside."So what are looking for?" Hannah asked, already browsing through some dresses near the front. "Blue." I said, looking around for the proper shade."Light blue?" Hannah asked pulling out a wraparound form fitting sky blue dress. Jack nodded approvingly." i like it. What do you say Rose?" Jack asked turning to me. I shook my head."Darker, sort of a navy but not quite." I began looking through the rack and finally found the right color. I held it out so they could all see it."This blue." I said smiling, as the beautiful color brought back memories of traveling in space. Jack saw the color and smiled."Tardis blue. Good choice Rose."

They all nodded and dispersed into the store to find their individual dresses. Jack and I took a seat near the changing rooms so we could talk as they searched. I sighed, leaning against the chair I was in."This is insane!" I declared. Jack chuckled,"What getting married?" I nodded."Yes! We have the wedding next week, then between the ceremony and the reception we are going take some pictures, doing the rest later, and im exhausted already!" Jack placed an arm around my shoulders."Think about it this way, in two weeks, all this will be worth it." he said with his rarely used voice, one of true seriousness. I looked at him and smiled,"Yes it will. Doctor will be forever mine." I nodded.

Hannah came out in her dress first. In color it was a perfect match, that's all I required of my girl's dresses. The dress was form fitting, but not horribly tight. The fabric fell to the floor in subtle waves of blue, the light caught the various fabrics making them seem to shine. The dress had a smooth neckline, not dipping too far, but enough to be flirty. The dress was strapless and fit her perfectly. "How do I look?" she asked, I couldn't tell if she meant me or Jack. "I think you look great." I said with a smile. Jack though stood and walked around Hannah as if inspecting her. Hannah smiled like, well I guess a Hannah smile is how to describe it. It was almost a diabolic grin but her eyes were excited and happy in a good way. That's an awful way to describe it, but it was basically how girls responded to the thought of their celebrity crush actually meeting them.

Jack nodded in approval, his eyes traveling both the dress and Hannah. "It looks pretty good on you. Nicely fitted and I like the design." her smile kept getting bigger, I thought her face would burst. It was quite funny to see her reaction to Jack."A dance m'lady?" Jack asked holding out a hand to Hannah, she did a small curtsy and smiled. A new song came over the speakers as they began to dance. It was a short dance but I could tell there would be more at the reception next week. Jack eventually stepped back with a small, "And not a shabby dancer either." he said. Hannah shrugged, the smile never leaving her face, "I'm alright."

She went back into her changing room before joining us as we watched the other three choose their dresses. Liz came out in a shimmering blue dress, also a wave like design from the waist down, embroidery decorated each fold. The dress had a basic neckline, with a swath of fabrics seemed to be flung over the right shoulder. The embroidery continued along the corset a swirling abstract design. Jack nodded approvingly, "Very, very nice." he winked at Liz, who blushed slightly before changing back into her regular clothes and joining us as well.

Taylor chose a dress with a blue skirt and an empire waist. Above the waist, the material was a shining silver with a scalloped sleeveless neckline. The skirt gathered around her body gently, not fitted, but not voluminous like a ball gown. The skirt brushed the floor and shifted as she moved, causing the fabric to lightly rustle. I nodded my approval."You look great." I smiled, and Jack nodded as well."Not bad at all" he. said observing Taylor.

Ashley picked the first dress with sleeves. They were three-quarter sleeves, so they didn't cover her entire arm, and the fabric hung looser closer to the elbow. She also chose a scalloped neckline similar to Taylor. The torso area looked as if it had been wrapped around her body in a circular motion. Almost like someone had held a length of fabric well she spun in a circle. The skirt began at her hips, flowing gently outward to the floor, so that the edges of the fabric were about a foot from her actual feet. I liked it and smiled."I really like it." I said, I knew my comments must have sounded half hearted like I didn't really mean it, but I did, just being so close to our wedding, I was honestly numb with nerves, I was either nearly unemotional or as with Jack about half an hour before, close to a breakdown. While I had been thinking all that Jack had been talking to the girls and Ashley was already changed and had joined the conversation.

Jack turned to me."We were thinking, that one or two of the girls could be groomsmaids or something, so that it wasn't just me with Doctor during the wedding." Liz nodded, but also looked confused."I know I should have asked this a while ago but I guess I kept forgetting or something, so I'll ask now. Why do you call him Doctor? Is it like a nickname or something?" Jack and I exchanged a look of confusion, I answered on the spot, hoping they would accept my explanation."Its a nickname he gave himself before we met and I just always called him Doctor." I said. Taylor half nodded."So what's his real name?" I answered with the only name he had ever given me, as well as the name on the wedding invitations ."John Smith, he uses the nickname Doctor

since its a boring name." Luckily they all seemed to accept that and I breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"Hannah said she wanted to be a groomsmaid, or whatever we end up calling it." Jack informed me, trying to change the subject, for which I was grateful. Hannah nodded with a smile. I knew the reason she wanted to was so that she could be with Jack for the ceremony and reception. I just shrugged,"Alright, now to choose my maid of honor." I smiled. I could the other three were excited."Liz, I want you to be my maid of honor, will you?" She nodded excitedly. "Of course I will!" and hugged me.

Finished with our bit of shopping we placed our dresses in the car and went window shopping while Jack picked up his tuxedo that he had been fitted for. He soon caught up with us, driving the car ."Hello lovely ladies, want a ride?" we all laughed, well mine was sort of forced just because I was still pretty emotionally numb. I preferred the times when i wasn't numb or on the verge of breakdown, sadly that didn't happen too often.

When we got home, the girls and I went out to our room, I didn't like calling it a shed and it was a room. I carried down my dress from my room, trying to hold it carefully. I stepped off the stairs and ran straight into Doctor, dropping my dress. I placed my hands on his chest to stop me from falling before I realized it was him, and then I didn't want to move. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me gently."How are you Rose?" he asked, brushing a lock of hair out of my face. "Nervous, and excited." I admitted with a smile. He laughed."Please don't tell me the idea of marrying me makes you nervous!" I shook my head with a snort. "Definately not. That's what makes me excited." I said. "So what are you nervous about?" Doctor asked. I sighed."I'm worried something will go wrong. ". He kissed my forehead."As long as we get to a church, and there's someone there to make it official, then it will go perfectly." I nodded, hearing those words, made my worries melt away. He was right , as long as that paper was signed, and we were married, everything would be perfect.

I rested my head against his chest, breathing in his scent. He smiled, "So what's this?" he asked kneeling down to pick up the dry cleaning type bag holding my dress. My eyes got wide as he handed it to me. "You'll see in a week." I teased him, once my fear had calmed. He couldn't see the dress through the thick fabric and I had no need of any bad luck. "Your dress?" he guessed. I nodded, he kissed my cheek." I know it will look amazing on you." he said as he went to the kitchen to help my dad with something.

I met the girls in our room. I had just finished settling my dress, veil and heels in the wardrobe, next to the other dresses. Liz had silver heels, Hannah black, Taylor white, and Ashley blue. Mine were white with a soft blue accent along the sides, not that anyone could see them under the skirt. We all settled ourselves on couches, Jack sat with Hannah, and Liz had just placed bowls of crisps and popcorn on the center table for our snacks when Mum came in. Mickey and Martha were peeking out from behind her as if hiding. I didn't have a clue why, neither of them were shy people.

"I was doing my own bit of shopping while you girls were out." Mum said, and Mickey amd Martha stepped in front of her. Mickey seemed uncomfortable in his little tuxedo. He looked so precious, Jack burst out laughing, and Mickey glared at him angrily. His bow tie was a navy blue and it looked great on him. Martha wore an adorable dress that flared slightly at the waist, ending just above her feet, showing off her white shoes. The dress itself was a soft blue and white swirling pattern, at first the pattern seemed abstract but then it almost looked like clouds in the sky, fading in and out of each other. She looked incredible, the dress had a blue sash tied around her waist with a bow behind her. "They both look amazing mum." I said happily, I had been wondering how Mickey and Martha would get something to wear."I haven't worn a dress like these in at least 10 years!" Martha exclaimed, but she seemed to like the dress."And I might like wearing clothes like this for a while." she admitted.


	20. Chapter 20

I was woken by my bedroom light, feeling my head with bright light and I jerked awake, trying to figure out what was going on. After a quick scan of my room, I decided there wasn't a threat anywhere, so then I looked again to see what was there. I blinked a few times seeing a blur of people in my doorway. I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of my bed to see who it was. Hannah, Liz, Taylor, and Ashley, my bridesmaids, well Hannah technically was a groomsmaid, we hadn't gotten a better name for her so that's what she was. "What are you doing in my room, at" I looked at the clock on my bedside table."Six in the morning? The sun isn't even," I gestured to the window, where the first rays of sunshine were coming in."Okay, well the sun is up, but why are you here?" I asked, finally finishing my question.

Taylor was practically bouncing with excitement, "Taylor watch it!" Ashley said, who was standing almost directly behind Taylor holding something. Ashley moved to the side and I could see she was holding a huge tray of something. Liz stepped to the front. We're here to help you get ready! And to chat over breakfast." she smiled, going into the hallway to drag in a table and some folding chairs. Oh, thats right I'm getting married today. I smiled, today Doctor would be mine forever. Ashley set her tray on the table, which was nearly overflowing with breakfast food. Hannah set down some plates and cups and we all served ourselves."How are you feeling?"

I chewed thoughtfully."I'm very, very excited." I smiled hugely. I imagined the church strewn with white and blue. It was going to be beautiful. The rest of breakfast continued with random conversation, partially about the wedding, what would be served at the reception, amd trying to figure out where Doctor and mine's honeymoon would be. I let Doctor decide and he wasn't telling me. I had tried, trust me, but along with being clever, he was very good at keeping secrets.

"A beach?" Taylor guessed. I shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know, as soon as I gave him permission to choose the location has been out of my hands. Jack knows though, and he approves." I sighed sarcastically, knowing that Jack's approval could either be something really good, or not so much. I hoped it would be the first one. By 7:30 breakfast had all been eaten. The girls went downstairs to wait for me as I got dressed.

I couldn't remember most of my hen party the night before, except I knew we went to a nice restaurant, and went to a salon to plan our hair and makeup for today. We got our nails painted, the woman who did Martha's didn't seem horribly surprised that we had a seemingly six year old with us, even when we told her what we were doing. After that we went to a movie before going home.

I went downstairs and was instantly swept off my feet. Literally. Doctor picked me up and swung me around"We're getting married today!" he declared smiling and laughing as he held me. "Finally!" I fake groaned, partially a joke and partially meaning it. He kissed me lovingly and when we broke apart I laughed."I better get a kiss at least that good at the altar." I teased him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me again."Don't worry, it will be." he promised. He kept an arm around my waist as we went to the main living room. Everyone else was already sitting down on couches and chairs. The room was decorated with balloons and streamers covering the ceiling."Congratulations!" they all cried out. I beamed, in just a few hours I would stand in front of all these people and more, with the amazing man at my side, amd pledge our selves to each other.

Doctor and I socialized with them for a few hours, then as we agreed, Doctor and I went upstairs to spend some time together before we had to get ready for the wedding. Closing my door behind me I flopped down on my bed, Doctor laying next to me. I curled up next to him and smiled. "We're actually getting married." he wrapped an arm around me."Yes Rose." he smiled, that beautiful smile."I can't believe its going to take over three hours to get ready." I groaned, he chuckled and shook his head."Rose Tyler, the girl who fought daleks, and many other deadly aliens, is worried about getting dressed for her wedding?" "Yes!" I declared, pressing myself closer to him."Make up amd hair will take at least an hour or two, then I have to get in my dress, veil and whatever else is involved." I sighed."So much work," then I smiled at him."But completely worth the reward." He kissed me and I pressed myself closer to him if possible, tangling my hands in his wonderfully messy hair. His long fingers trailed down my back to my hips. I moved one of my hands to his chest and began fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, trying to get it off of him. As soon as he realized what I was doing, Doctor pulled away from me. I pouted,"Come on, we're practically married." He did his little head shrug thing,"Yes, but I want to be officially your husband first Rose. Its only hours away, don't worry, it'll be worth the wait." he teased me.

I laughed and kissed him again. That's how the next few hours went until noon. Talking, kissing and cuddling. Time with Doctor and I perfectly alone. Right as the clock reached 12, I heard someone knocking on my door. "Come in." I said reluctantly, holding Doctor close, expecting to see mum come in. Instead in the doorway I saw Jack. I shook my head clinging tighter to Doctor."Rose its time for me to steal Doctor away." I shook my head, trying not to smile." Come on Rose, you get eternity with him, give me a few hours." I rolled closer to Doctor, but somehow he moved so that when I did, I rolled straight off of my bed. I both heard and felt the thunk as I did. Just my luck I would land on my shoulder. I grimaced as I got to my feet, Doctor amd Jack were laughing at me. I shook out my shoulder, slowly the pain went away.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Jack nodded importantly."The bride is right, your last meal as an independent man!" He said, placing a hand on Doctor's shoulder, steering him to the door. I waved as they left before going downstairs to meet my girls.

Waiting for me were my bridesmaids/ one groomsmaid, mum amd Martha. "Ready for lunch?" Mum asked, I nodded, knowing the sooner we got started the sooner I got to the altar. We all climbed into the car, apparently they had chosen where we were eating while I was with Doctor. We pulled into an Italian restaurant, I didn't recognize it but i loved the food.

After we ate we went to a spa/ salon to get our hair and makeup done. I had a head of pinned up curls and waves .that made me look like I had ten times more hair then I actually did by the time I was finished. Sparkling barattes and other hair pins made my hair shine. There was a hair comb with what looked like a row of roses that would hold my veil in place. The entire time I kept fingering my ring. The beautiful ring that Doctor gave me. As I played with it, I remembered the day he gave it to me. The memory then made me think of my shoulder that had to be replaced, just the thought make my shoulder sore.

I rolled my shoulder absentmindedly, a habit I had started when I learned that the mechanics sometimes got caught on each other. Rolling it in the socket freed everything up and allowed the actual muscles to relax.

After what seemed like hours while it had only been about one, I looked in the mirror as I was told to. I looked beautiful and extremely feminine. On another occasion I would have shied away from this barbie doll like girl in the mirror, but today, I wanted to be a princess, no matter how childish that sounded. Today was my day to be the princess I wanted to be. My high piled hair with hanging curls framing my face looked as if a crown was about to be placed on top of the tresses. Blue and silver hair pins decorated the tresses. Pale pink and blue eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara made my eyes seem to shimmer with diamonds. My lips were painted a bright red, making them look quite kissable.

Liz's wavy auburn hair had been given brown and blonde high lights. Her already existing waves were enhanced and made to look thicker. Where I had curls framing my face, she had french braids, one hanging down the left side and another that started on the left and went over her forehead to hang on the right. Her eye shadow was a mix of orange and light brown, to accent her hair and bring out her blue eyes. Her eyelashes were long and seemed to sparkle when she blinked. Her lips were a hot pink color.

Hannah's short black hair had been decorated with various hair decorations that made her hair sparkle. Without much hair to curl, her bangs were left alone. Her eye shadow was a darker purple, but also light, an amythest like color. Her lips were a soft red.

Taylors long blonde hair had been twisted into hundreds of curls before being tied to her head. Making each knot of curls look like a waterfall, with hair falling gently to her shoulders. Her eye shadow was emerald green and snowy white. Bringing out her eyes and the light green decorations in her hair.

Ashley's blond hair was pulled back from her face and pinned to the back of her head before cascading down her neck and back, shining with various decorations. Her eye shadow was a soft green with hints of red with brown eyeliner.

Martha had her hair as usual pulled back in a ponytail but now her haor didn't just poof out, it came from the ponytail in braids. Her eyeshadow was a soft golden orange. She didn't have much so it wasn't dark, but just the hint of it on her eye lids was a pretty effect.

Upon arriving home everyone made their way to 'The Room' as it was now called to get ready. Well, everyone but mum, she got ready carefully collected everything we would need at the church. Dresses, shoes, jewelry, my veil amd some snacks. This was going to take awhile and I didn't want to be hungry during my wedding.

We met mum by the car and drove to the church. Mum looked around for dads car when we arrived."They aren't here yet." she said relieved. "Now go on, change, the ceremony is in about 2 hours." I personally didn't understand why we needed so much time to put on dresses, unless we were going to touch up on some decorations as well, but I didn't fight mum. Today was my day and I would listen to her as long as she didn't make anything difficult.

Mum was already dressed and began walking around the church to be sure everything was in place while we went to the bride's parlour to get ready. I started laughing the moment I walked in. Ashley looked at me for a moment"Whats so funny Rose?" I gestured to the room as well as i could holding my wedding dress. "It looks like 'The Room'!" Instantly they all started looking around and laugh too. Couches were arranged the same way with the wardrobe in the same place .

I soon realized why mum had sent us in here so early. We all helped each other get in our dresses, Martha just needed help with a zipper in the back and tying the bow. I was last to get dressed, because I knew I would need everyone's help. The longest it took to get a single bridesmaid/groomsmaid dress on and tightened where neccesary took about thirty minutes. Getting me into my wedding dress, took what felt like double that time. Each piece had to go on and be secured before the next. The corset went first, just a plain white. Then the lace rose vine piece that included the sleeves of the dress and was placed on top of the corset. Skirt was both the easiest and the moat difficult. Luckily it was just one piece, but a heavily layered piece. Every layer of skirt had to be smoothed out or it looked weird. I was standing on a sort of platform staying as still as I could while they worked. There were mirrors all around me and I kept looking at myself from different angles.

I had seen myself in this dress before. Same as I had seen myself with my hair and makeup like this before. But seeing all of it together, my hands with painted fingernails resting on the thick skirt. My engagement ring standing out against the white fabric, made it even more emotional as to what was getting ready to occur. "Done!" Hannah declared stepping away from the skirt and the others followed her lead. I turned so that I could see myself completely in the mirrors and I was amazed. I looked like a princess, but not a fairytale princess, no. I wanted to be a princess today, but not a Cinderella. No, in that moment, I looked like an alien princess. Something foreign to earth, something exotic and beautiful but somewhat familiar. My sapphire earrings sparkled in the light.

Liz set my shoes on the floor so I could step down into them, which was probably the best way to do it. There was not going to be much bending over in this dress. Holding up my skirts slightly, so I could see my own feet, I slid into the shoes. "Oh, Rose dear, you look beautiful." I heard a voice say in a amazed sigh from the doorway. I turned and saw mum, and smiled. I walked towards her and she walked towards me and we hugged."Mum I'm nervous." I admitted, my stomach was full of butterflies and my legs were shaking." You'll be fine sweetheart, I know it. Just do what I did at my wedding. Forget about everyone else in the room except the man right next to you. The man who is soon to be your husband. Think about him, and Jack, and Liz, and Hannah, and Taylor, and Ashley, and Mickey, and Martha, and me and dad. We are here to watch you become the happiest you have been in your entire life. Today, no one matters except you and Doctor." she held me out at arm's length and looked at me."Okay?" I nodded, and began thinking about what she said. My nerves became excitement and the wedding couldn't happen soon enough.

Mum led Martha out of the room to get her basket of flowers. When she returned with her wicker basket about half full of rose petals, along with my bouquet. Martha smiled and handed them to me."Don't be nervous Rose, believe me, its the best thing you will ever experience in your life. When I walked down the aisle to Mickey, stupid, idiotic, amazing Mickey,I swear I was flying, my feet never touched the ground."I accepted the flowers. " Thank you Martha" I didn't know her very well, but I knew Mickey plenty well. And as far as I could tell, he and Martha were very happy.

With still nearly half an hour until the ceremony, with some guests already arriving, I settled my self on a couch to wait. I wasn't going to stand in those heels any longer than I needed to. There was a knock on the door, before I could say a word, Hannah yelled."If you're Doctor, don't you dare come in!" I heard a familiar laugh, not Doctor's though."Come on in Jack." I said. He came in and looked at Hannah,"Now I'm guessing your Rose's security guard?" she shrugged."I might be, wanna try me? Just I'm in a dress doesn't mean I won't punch you." she smirked. I laughed. Those two were so funny. I wasn't going to be surprised if something happened between them.

"Well Rose, I need to borrow these lovely ladies so we can do some final rehearsal. You must stay here, Doctor's pacing out there. "He jerked a thumb towards the door."I heard you were nervous, dont worry. At least I can't tell just by looking at you. You're just sitting there like this." Jack imitated me sitting calmly on a couch."While he's doing this." He stood up and started pacing the room, muttering the names of random planets and creatures. He kept running his hands through his hair and his face was clearly one of nervousness. Jack stopped and smiled."See? You're fine. I'll be right back with these girls in a few minutes." He led them out the door, leaving mum and Martha with me.

Martha stood in front of me with a smile."Your mum's a bit of out practice." I looked at her strangely."Practice for what?" she pulled over a chair "Sit down." I didn't argue that I already was sitting, I just stood and moved to the chair."Out of practice with wedding veils. As I did my own this year, she agreed to let me do yours." she climbed onto the counter in front of the chair, being the size of a six year old makes things difficult. Carefully she took out the rose hair comb and my mum handed her one end of my veil. After deciding where to place the fabric Martha held it on my head with one hand, nearly on her toes on the table."Rose, hand me the hair comb and try not to move your head." I reached out my hand and raised it to give it to her. "Thank you." she said as she secured it in place. Then mum came over next go Martha with a box of bobby pins to make sure everything would stay in place.


	21. Chapter 21

Ot didn't take terribly long for mum and Martha to pin in my veil. Mum stepped behind me picking up the other end of the fabric and handing it to Martha who laid it over my face. Now the world was somewhat covered by white lace and thin fabric. Jack poked his face in the door."Mrs Tyler?" he looked at mum,"Its time to begin the procession ." I could hear piano music drifting through the open door. Mum nodded and walked over to Jack. He bent his arm as her escort and she placed her hand on his arm. "Rose, he's inside, you can come wait with the others." Martha climbed back to the ground and handed me my flowers

picking up her basket at the same time.

I stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder, I don't know why, I guess to reassure myself. She walked out the door first and I followed, stepping over to my dad. He smiled and blinked, I could tell he was holding back tears."Dad, please don't cry." I said, trying to be quiet. I wiped away the tears. "I'm just so happy." he said."And a little sad, not only did I not get to see you grow up, but I already have to give you away." I hugged my dad."Don't worry, Doctor and I won't be far .away, we'll come. visit you amd mum a lot. I know he and mum don't get along well, but its worth it." I smiled. He nodded, and bent his arm similarly to how Jack had.

Jack came back to lead Liz to her place as my maid of honor. I tilted my head to see into the chapel, trying not to be seen as well. I could see Doctor with his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight on his feet. He was so nervous, it was almost funny. He kept looking towards the door, as if trying to see me, but he made the movement of his head small so that other people wouldn't notice. At a nod from Jack, Hannah led Ashley into the chapel and took her place a few steps away from Doctor. Ashley stood next to Liz, who stood next to an open space I knew I would soon stand in. Jack led Taylor in and she stood next to Ashley. Jack moved to his place next to Doctor and patted him on the shoulder, I assume to try amd calm him.

Dad and I moved to the doorway as a new song played. "Here comes the bride." I sang softly as dad led me in. He smiled as we walked the rest of the way to the altar in silence. Martha walked in front of us spreading rose petals down the aisle. She stood in her place and smiled at me, giving me two thumbs up. That made me smile even more if possible, my face almost hurt with the intensity of my smile. Each step I took, every rustle of my skirt as rose petals became stuck in it, brought me closer to Doctor, my Doctor. My fiancé, soon to be husband, mine.

I started out watching the floor as I walked, so I didn't trip on my skirt, but once I was comfortable with walking I looked forward, and the sight that greeted me, almost made me cry tears of joy. Doctor's face as he watched me. The nervous look and fake smile he had while he had been waiting was gone. The smile he had now was pure and true. He was happy, I was happy, and this was really happening.

Dad and I stopped when we reached the steps."Who presents this young woman?" the minister asked my father."I Pete Tyler, her father." with those words, dad took the hand I had placed on his arm on Doctor's. He patted my shoulder as he went to sit with mum. "You look absolutely beautiful." Doctor whispered in my ear as he took me the last few steps up to the altar. "Thank you." I smiled." the rest of the ceremony went past in a blur. All I cared about was Doctor, the wonderful man smiling at me as I waited somewhat impatiently to say those fateful words.

"Do you Rose Tyler, take this man.." the minister began but Doctor held up a hand as if to stop him. I looked at Doctor with pure confusion."What are you doing?" I hissed, honestly close to being mad at him. The minister nodded as if he was remembering something."Before the traditional vows, the groom has requested to perform a ceremony from his homeland." I noticed he didn't say where his homeland was. Doctor pulled a long piece of fabric embroidered with some strange language I couldn't read. He wrapped one end of the fabric around his wrist before giving me the other end."what do I do?" I mouthed as I accepted it. He mimed wrapping it around his wrist again. I didn't understand, but I wrapped the rest of the fabric around my wrist until our arms were touching. Mum and dad were now standing next to us. Of course he would tell them what was going on and not me. Dad looked at both of us and smiled."I consent and gladly give." Mum smiled wiping tears from her eyes."I consent and gladly give." Doctor leaned his face toward mine and whispered in my ear."Are you surprised?" He straightened again, so I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear."Yes, very." I stood normally again and Doctor smiled, clearly he was very proud of himself.

The minister began again."Do you Rose Tyler take this man to be your husband until death and beyond?" I nodded,"I do.", taking a ring from Mickey. I placed the ring on Doctor's finger."Do you John," he was using his fake name, makes sense for this."take this woman to be your wife until death and beyond?" Doctor nodded solemnly."I do." he placed my ring directly above my engagement ring. "I now pronounce you, man and wife! John, you may kiss the bride."

Doctor lifted my veil, letting it fall down my back. Everything happened so slow and so fast at the same time. I felt his hand on my lower back bringing me closer to him, as my arms wrapped around his neck and we both smiled as our eyes locked for an infintesimally short instant before his other hand on the side of my face tilted my head up to greet him as we kissed. He promised me something good and he delivered. I could hear cheers and clapping as we kissed, but I could care so much less about those people even existing, all that mattered in that moment to me was this kiss, our first kiss as a married couple. Doctor was no longer just Doctor, or my fiance, I was no longer just a companion or his fiancée. He is and forevermore will be my husband, I am and always will be his loving wife.

Soon the kiss sort of stopped itself. Kissing while smiling incessantly is not an easy task. Breaking away turned out to be the better decision, because we could smile at each other and see the happiness in each other's faces. We turned to all of the people who came to our wedding and smiled at them as we walked down the aisle. As we started walking, we were holding hands, about five steps later his arm was around my waist.

We had to wait outside for mum, dad, and the rest of the wedding party to get out for some pictures. Doctor wrapped his arms around me, picking me up and swinging me around"We're married!" he shouted to the world."We're married!" I echoed him laughing giddily. I felt one of my shoes nearly fall off but I didn't care, why should I care? Yes it would be good if I looked like I just got married at the reception, but one shoe less, no one would notice with the long skirt anyway.

Doctor set me down on the ground as my wonderful bridesmaids grabbed me in a huge group hug. I noticed Hannah peeling away to stand by Jack, who held out his arm for her. She smiled and placed her hand on his arm as we got into the limosine. We got out in a forested area. For about half an hour we did exactly as the photographer told us, posing certain ways with certain people. Of course they were mostly Doctor and I. There was one of him leaning down from a tree, holding himself in the branches with his hands, to kiss me, I was pulling myself upwards with my hands on the same branch. It took a while to get that shot just right, but I didn't mind, more time to kiss my amazing Doctor. Now my amazing husband too.


	22. Chapter 22

Upon arriving at the reception, we were greeted with cheers and smiles. Doctor had his arm around my waist as we walked in, going to our table. One of the people who worked at the lodge brought us our food nearly the moment we sat down. Doctor smiled"I can't believe this is happening." I looked at him."What our wedding?", he shook his head"Naw, what I can't believe is happening is that I'm happy to be in the same place as Jackie for multiple hours." I laughed. He smiled at me and I smiled back before my stomach growled. I bit my lip"I guess not eating for six hours isn't a good idea." I muttered before starting to eat.

Out of curiousity I looked down the table towards Jack and Hannah. They were talking animatedly and laughing like school children. Doctor followed my gaze"Think something might happen with them?" I asked. He shrugged,"You know Jack, he's a flirt and maybe she's just under his spell." I shook my head, "Not Hannah, she's friends with too many guys not to know all the tricks." "Does she know that he can't die?" he asked. I shook my head."I haven't told her." I turned back to my food, stealing glances down the table now and again to look at them.

Dad stood up and made a speech about Doctor and I, about how he knew Doctor would take care of me and hoped we would have a happy life together. After dad, Jack stood up,"Id like to say a few words about the newlyweds." he raised his glass."Watch it Jack." Doctor muttered, loud enough for him to hear. Jack just smiled knowingly."I've known these two nearly as long as they've known each other. When I met them, I could see there was something there, but I couldn't tell how much they knew it." I leaned forward, reached in front of Doctor and punched Jack in the side, glaring at him. The punch wasn't enough to hurt, just enough to get his attention."I have just been informed that they did have knowledge of this something." the guests laughed. "But as I had various adventures these two I have seen how much they mean to each other. When they have to be apart they count the minutes until they see each other again." Doctor and I locked eyes, I bit my lip trying not to cry. I knew what Jack was talking about, that godawful day when I was ripped away from my Doctor. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get back to him and he had to burn up a sun to say goodbye, not able to finish even that."When I see them together, I've never seen two people more happy. Here's to a great life together!" we raised our glasses.

Mum tapped my shoulder,"Time for your dance." she whispered in my ear. I smiled at Doctor as she spoke. He got to his feet, holding out a hand for me. I took his hand in mine, as I stood I slid my feet back into my heels, when I didn't need to wear them, I wasn't. Finally standing properly, Doctor led me to the dance floor. Mum stood."And now for the couple's first dance." she announced with a smile. Doctor placed his hands on my hips, while my arms were around his neck as the music played. We began to sway with the music, stepping now and again, but mainly just moving gently to the melody. He lifted my chin gently to kiss me, a quick gentle kiss, that was all the moment asked for. More would come later, in time.

When the song ended, my dad stood and walked over to Doctor and I. Dad looked at me, I could see tears shimmering in his eyes. "May I have this dance?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded"Yes you may daddy." Our dance was more playful than serious, I spun around and laughed, while some people milled around and others watched. Soon the song ended and dad gave me back to Doctor."I know you two are married now, amd I trust you." he patted Doctor' ."Don't make me lose that trust. Doctor shook his head."Wasnt planning on it. I'll take good care of her."

After that Doctor and I cut our wedding cake. A traditional white cake with some unique, literally otherworldly decorations. With so many memories adorning the icing the white was hardly visible. Doctor and I practically shoved the cake on each other's faces. I think I got most of my piece in my mouth, but I definately had an icing mask around my lips and nose. Doctor looked like he had a very scraggly white mustache. I took a finger and wiped some of the icing off of his tasted it."Hm, even better this way." I smiled. Doctor laughed."I love you Rose." I adored those words so simple, yet meant so much." I love you Doctor." we kissed again, this one was quite tasty, the icing from our lips making the moment sweet.

The lady who had sold Doctor his red sunglasses at the mall came over."I think I forgot my name last time we met. Im Baku, yes my family isn't from here." we shook hands."Jackie's told me all about you Rose, amd I briefly met you John." She placed her hand directly on my shoulder, my replaced one, her hand right above the scales that were growing there, becoming more and more complex. Usually when people touched me there, it was a bit tender but when she touched me I would swear my skin was burning, just there. I could feel each scale burning on its own as if there were dozens of small intense fires on my shoulder. I tried to cringe in pain but felt as if I was paralyzed. The scene before me faded until I was laying on the ground in a forest. My wedding dress was replaced by an exquiste gown that seemed fused to my skin, but it wasn't me. Well she looked like me, but I was watching as if from above. The girl who looked like me appeared to be wearing a dress made of scales, golden ones upon her shoulders, shifting colors as they moved along her body. I clutched myself, wondering if that's what was going to happen to me. So far, I just had a twisting design on my shoulder, and behind my neck , it looked like a tattoo unless you looked close enough to see the scales were real.

A creature materialized in front of the fully scaled me. It looked like , but had wings sprouting out of her back, with an insect like face and legs. The human appearance fluxuated, a 'shimmer' is what Doctor called it. When an alien tried to hide from humans as a human. The alien began to speak."Child, how are you faring?" The other me answered."Well enough, I am surviving. She seems to know when I attempt to grow and shies away from things you have done." The alien sighed."I have placed my touch on her so that I could use her mind, it should be seen as an honor. Other humans wear those ridiclous eye coverings for my control. But this Rose, I am using her to bring back my kind, she and that Doctor always try to help, according to her memories."

With a force similar to being punched in the gut, everything came back into view, the scene of scaled me and that alien was gone, but so was the strength in my legs from so much pain for so long, I couldn't tell how long the vision had been but it was long enough. I fell against Doctor clutching him for support. He saw me as I started to fall and caught me, one arm behind my neck as he lowered me to the ground. We were far enough away from people that we weren't in the way, but that didn't mean we didn't draw a crowd. A bride practically fainting caught everyone's attention but Doctor shooed them away. My shoulder still burned but not as badly, now it felt like coals instead of flames.

Doctor sat on the ground holding me , with my head against his chest. He scanned the room looking for help, but not wanting the crowd to return. Jack was turned the other direction so he said."Jack come over here!" at first Jack didn't move, amd when he did I saw the cause of his delayed reaction, a blissful Hannah touching her bottom lip with her forefinger. He turned and saw Doctor and I on the ground and came over, Hannah close behind."Rose are you okay?" she asked worriedly. I nodded woozily, well I was alright, I just felt like I might lose consciousness at any moment."How can I help?" Jack asked. "Help me get her out of here, just out of this room." Doctor said. He looked at me."Rose do you think you can stand, just for a moment, then Jack and I will help you." I shook my head. Hannah came forward."Come on Rose, I'll help you up." she literally had to get me to my feet, my legs were like jelly, there was no way I could stand on my own. She held me in place while Doctor and Jack placed an arm under each of mine to hold me up. My dress was long enough that you couldn't tell my feet weren't touching the floor. I gritted my teeth against the pain as Jack lifted my bad shoulder, not so much the fiery burn, but I could feel something pop or move.

They laid me on a couch in a side room. Doctor pulled over a chair, stroking my forehead with his hand"Rose, tell me what happened." I tried to explain, the lady touching my shoulder the vision and all of that. Doctor looked at my strangely. "Rose, you make it sound like you didn't know what was actually going on for a while. During that time you were talking to people and walking around." I tried to sit up but Doctor held me down, his eyes were full of worry." I didn't know, but how could that happen?" "Well that alien thing said that she did mind control, so somehow she is influencing that woman and got to Rose. So in her mind one thing was going on while in reality it was an entirely different story." Jack suggested.

Doctor looked shocked at what Jack said."You actually might be right." he said, turning back to me."How are you feeling?" Doctor asked,"Dizzy and weightless." I said. The world seemed to spin and I seemed to float."Okay, you'll probably lose consciousness soon." he said matter of factly."I'm going to tell Jackie what's going on, you being in here at least and see if we can get the guests to believe you and I are leaving. " He bit his lip."But you need to stay there." I would fight him ,but i didn't think id be able to get up much less walk. "Got it! Anyone have a mobile?" Hannah nodded and pulled hers out. Doctor took it and. typed .a quick message before handing it back." I told Jackie to tell anyone who asks that we already left for our flight, which we will need to soon anyway." I looked at Doctor through half closed eyelods as the world fsded awy."But you hate planes..." I muttered as darkness enveloped me.


	23. Chapter 23

My eyes began to open slowly, I couldn't tell where I was. There was some block like thing in front of my eyes, and I was laying on something, my head was raised higher than the rest of me, similar to a pillow, but I knew I wasn't in my room. I felt someone's fingers brushing through my hair in a steady rhythm, beginning at my scalp, then the fingers caressing my neck amd shoulders gently before returning to my scalp. Now I was waking up properly, I assumed I had been asleep. I turned my head upwards to see who was touching my hair. I smiled in relief as I saw the face of my Doctor, I was laying with my head in his lap, my body stretched out along, I looked over towards my legs and feet, on airplane seats.

I was really confused now, I knew where I was but i didn't have a clue as to why. I looked back at Doctor, this time he was looking down at me."How are you feeling Rose?" he asked, his face concerned. "I feel, fine, brilliant even." I said. I tried to figure out why I wouldn't feel alright, then I remembered, our wedding, the reception, the vision, and the awful pain that came with it and then I fell unconscious. I looked at myself, noticing that I was in a tshirt, jacket, jeans and converse. This was nothing like what I had been wearing. When I blacked out I had been in my wedding gown. I looked up at Doctor."When did I change?" I asked. "Jack drove us and Hannah back to your house. I took you upstairs to your room, and Hannah forced me out." I smiled at that image. Hannah shoving Doctor out of the room and closing the door in his face. "When she opened the door again you were acting like a sleep walker, both according to Hannah and what I saw. Apparently she threw some clothes on your bed and by the time she turned around, you were already changing, as if you knew exactly what she wanted you to do, but your eyes were closed and you wouldn't say anything. You had some things laying out and bags open, your travel bags open in your room. She asked if you needed anything that was laying out, and you pointed to certain items, then pointed to the bag you wanted them I came in, you walked downstairs with me, but by the time we got into the car to go to the airport, you were out of it again." He described my actions in a tone of awe."Ok, but I'm on a plane, surely they didn't let you carry me on unconscious. " Doctor shook his head."As soon as we got inside, Jack was carrying our bags, Hannah helping, you started acting like you were waking up, amd this time you opened your eyes, but you were still mostly unresponsive. You just seemed to do what people needed you to do. Security check, everything, I told them you were mute and they accepted it. Nearly the instant we got to our seats you were acting asleep again."

I was looking at him with pure confusion."I don't remember any of that." Doctor mumbled to himself for a moment as if trying to understand then stopped, "Well that doesn't matter right now. Do you remember why we're on a plane?" I didn't honestly but I answered as best I could."I'm guessing to our honeymoon, but I know you hate planes, so it mist be somewhere special."He nodded,"Exactly. Do you know where our honeymoon will be? I know I didn't tell you, but I want to hear your ideas." I bit my lip as I thought."Paris?" He shook his head."Um, Greece?" He laughed,"Why Greece?" I shrugged,"You know Aphrodite amd all that." "Makes sense, but no. One more guess." I made an expression of mock surprise."Is my husband already limiting me?" He smiled, "Not at all, three guesses is typical, and if you guess too much you might be correct." "Ok, last guess." I chewed my lip."The Bahamas?" I decided, thinking of its beaches. He shook his head triumphantly."Not correct. Not one." he chuckled."would you like to know where we're going?" I nodded, turning completely onto my back, I was comfortable but I wanted to see him better."Barcelona." he answered with that clever smile of his.

I laughed happily."Wait, the planet with noseless dogs?" I asked. He sighed, "Sadly no, I wish I had been able to take you there Rose, but its still Barcelona." I smiled, adjusting myself so that I was sitting in his lap rather than laying in it. "My Doctor, finally taking me to Barcelona." I wrapped my arms around his neck, he leaned closer to me, brushing his lips against mine, then he leaned back in his seat watching me. I wanted to say something clever about me supposed to be teasing him, but I didn't have time as I brought myself closer to him and kissed him properly. Yes, it was my fault I didn't get to say it, but I couldnt care less, I was married to the amazing man holding me in his arms. Oh his lips, that delicious tempting mystery, he was mine and I was his. My hands ruffled that perfect hair of his, ruffled amd twisted his locks around my fingers. He had one hand on my lower back, holding me close, the tips of his long fingers brushed bare skin where my jacket was riding up, sending bolts of energy, like lighting rushing through me, making me want him even more. His other hand rubbed my neck gently sometimes reaching into my hair, playing with it. I pitied the one who tried to take us away from each other, they were in for hell.

Eventually I broke away, I regretted it the moment his lips left mine. But upon looking out the window, I found something that filled me with joy. The sun had set and the stars were coming out. "Doctor look at them." I said blissfully. I remembered our first and only plane ride before this one, when I had woken and seen the beautiful stars out of the plane window. I turned to face the window, and Doctor moved closer so he could see better. I also remembered a winter night, a few years ago when I was traveling with Doctor in the Tardis."Should we go that way?" I said gently, pointing at a random star. He realized what I was doing and shook his head."If you want to just wander, I saw that way." he pointed out another."And if you want a direct flight to Barcelona, its that way." he pointed nearly straight ahead."Now, if we wanted to check out a few other civilizations first, we need to start a bit that way." he pointed slightly to the right. I smiled leaning back against him."You know what would be fun?" He continued looking out at the stars ."What?" "If we continued traveling." He sighed."Rose, you know we can't travel space anymore." I nodded,"I know, I mean, like countries and things like that. Sites of ancient civilizations, see the old ruins. We'd never see all of them, and that's the best part." He nodded catching on."Going back to old favorites, trying new places." I nodded." Rose, you are a genius." I smiled."I try"

We stayed like that for a long time. Long enough in fact, that when I woke up to food set next to us on a little table, we hadn't moved at all. I couldn't tell what breakfast was and honestly I wasn't hungry enough to care, well not hungry for food at least. As I snuggled myself back into my sleeping position I tossed a blanket around my shoulders to stay warm it was a bit chilly. Doctor woke up as I was falling asleep, so I decided to just stay awake."Good morning beautiful." He smiled. I smiled back."Good morning Doctor." he kissed my forehead and looked around."Oh, look, foods here." he said as he found the covered tray. It wasn't great quality food, but it was alright, toast and eggs, with some sausage. A few hours later, the plane landed and we got off.

Doctor and I collected our bags before getting a cab. Doctor gave the driver directions to I assumed where we were staying. He only gave the address, and not knowing a single bit about Spain, I had no idea where we were. The ride wasn't long, maybe twenty minutes, but when the cab stopped, I wasn't allowed to get out. Literally, Doctor grabbed my arm as I reached for the door."What's this about?" I asked him."I want you to be surprised, so stay still." He said and got out. He came around to my side of the cab and opened the door, but crouched down in front of me so that I couldn't see past him. I was about to say something, but he reached forward and tied a bandana around my eyes. The next thing I knew I was being lifted into the air. I felt something under my knees, and behind my back. I assumed these were Doctor's arms, nothing else made sense.

I heard the creak of hinges and a heavy object hitting something solid. The lighting changed, instead of bright sunlight, it was now darker as if lamps were being used to light a room. I could feel each step Doctor took and wondered where he was taking me to. Nearly the instant the thought left my mind, I was being lowered slowly,until my legs, then back were resting against something solid, but not thick. Doctor reached behind my head and untied the bandana."Take a look Rose." I was stunned by what lay before me. We were sitting on a balcony overlooking a gorgeous beach leading to the oceans. Waves crashed against the shore and I could smell the salty air. "This is incredible!" I declared, standing to look over the balcony. I discovered flowers and vines twisting between and around the wood it was a magnificent effect.

Doctor stood behind me with an arm around my waist, our fingers intertwined."So, this is acceptable?" he chuckled. I turned towards him and smiled."Definately." I kissed him gently, ruffling his hair before turning back to the ocean. I saw fish gleaming under the surface as the sun caught their scales. I hoped to see dolphins, but none surfaced, I hoped to see them later during our trip.

After I had partially satisfied myself with the view, we toured the cottage like home we were staying in. All of the colors on the walls and furniture were bright and fun. Exciting colors, but calm as well, electric blues mixed with greys and the like. There was a small kitchen with an open range stovetop, oven and fridge. I looked for a washing machine but no luck. I leaned against the counter near the sink"Guess we'll take turns for dishes." I said, Doctor nodded."It would seem so.". Directly off of the kitchen was a dining room with a circular table about 1 meter/3 feet in diameter, room to eat but small enough that Doctor and I would be close. A living space with a couch, love seat and coffee table was next. Atop the table was an assortment of shells as decoration. The bathroom was basic, sink, shower, toilet, but like the rest of the house the decorations on the walls made it seem special and unique. Lastly we went to the bedroom. I bit my lip as we walked in, I planned to spend quite some time in here with Doctor, so I hoped I would like it. I was impressed. A king sized bed sat against the wall, with a very soft comforter adorning it. There was a wardrobe as well as a dresser to store clothing, both appearing to be painted by hand.

I threw myself onto the bed to see if I liked the feel of it as much as I liked the look. I did indeed, I looked at Doctor and stroked the empty space next to me with a smirk. He jumped right on like an excited child, and quickly lay next to me. I turned more on my side amd smiled, it wasn't like I hadn't been smiling nearly nonstop since we came inside the house. Doctor slid his fingers in between mine, and lifted my left hand gently, as he did the sun caught both my engagement ring and the diamond on my wedding ring making them shine beautifully. Doctor raised my hand to his lips and kissed my wrist slowly working his way up to my fingers. He purposely dodged the rings with a smirk before kissing the rings, he them placed my hand over his heart."You are forever mine Rose Tyler." he said softly, with pure love in his eyes. I took his hand and placed it over my heart."There's no where else Id ever want to be, unless with you." my words reminded me of one of our adventures in the Tardis when we met the Ood. Doctor went down into a pit and I promised to wait for him. No matter what the others did, or said I refused to leave, I had to know if Doctor was alright.

Apparently I began to cry at the memory, not sobbing, but tears rolled down my cheek. Doctor delicately brushed them away ."Why are you crying?" he asked. "Remembering the Ood, and that pit." I said. I could see it in his face that he knew exactly what I was talking about. He drew me close and kissed my forehead, then eyelids. "I love you Rose, and you will never have to wait like that, ever again."


	24. Chapter 24

We stayed like that for a little while, just laying there in each others arms. I looked up at him, his head was slightly above mine, since he was taller. "We should go do something." I suggest. He seemed curious."What kind of something?" I chewed my lip."An adventure sort of something, or it is getting a bit late, we could try out a local restaurant, and grab some dinner." Doctor laughed at that. I tilted my head."What's so funny about wanting dinner?" He smiled." You cant get dinner this early in Spain." I turned over so that I was facing him, " Why ever not?" I inquired.

"Well, if you remember when we got here that there weren't many people moving around, even though it was early afternoon?" I nodded, it hadn't seemed strange then, but now that I thought about it, it was. "The entire country was on break, so to speak. For a few hours, everyone goes home or to a park or something to relax. When its over, they return to school, work or whatever they were doing before. Then about now, 6 o'clock, they begin eating snacks, here they call them tapas. Enough of the snacks and its practically a meal. In 3-4 hours restaurants will start serving actual meals, not just the tapas." he explained.

I couldn't help but smile, he used to always lecture me on why things were different on other planets and times, and how to act around the inhabitants. Now he was teaching me about modern day spain daily habits, and it was just as special as learning about the slitheen lifestyle. Everytime he gives a lecture it always has a purpose and I was glad it was still the case. "So, what kind of things are tapas?" I asked.

"Oh they can be anything." Doctor answered."Chunks of meat on a skewer, thin sliced ham, fruit, roll type things, fruit anything really. Want to go try some?" I jumped up rolling off the bed, on purpose of course and getting to my feet."Of course! Come on!" he smiled and got up. I went to change, I wanted to wear something a little nicer when I was wandering Barcelona. I didn't have much to do with packing my bags besides saying what I wanted in there. I requested tshirts, jackets, and jeans. I didn't care what else was in there, that was up to Jack and my girls, Hannah, Liz, Taylor and Ashley.

Upon opening my bags I could see that although Jack didn't tell me where I was going for my own honeymoon, he told my girls, so when they were asking where I thought I would go, the morning before my wedding, they knew, and just wanted to see if I would guess. That was only a day ago, but I'm talking about it as if it was weeks or more ago. Not. the point, the clothes in my bag are the point. I grabbed the first thing I saw, a white blouse with a string tie at the waist. I pulled it on and tied the string in a bow behind my back. The fabric was loose and flowy. Fitted but not skin tight. Rummaging in the bag I found a pair of stone washed jeans. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit I looked good. In another bag I found some shoes, I chose a pair of flats that went well with the outfit, but were also comfortable so that I could walk in them for a while.

He was waiting for me in the living room, lounging on one of the couches. I sat down next to him, he turned towards me as I sat down, and smiled."Did you pack that?" he asked, I assumed he meant my clothes. I shook my head, "I packed a few things, then Jack and the girls did the res, including this." I explained. "It looks great on you." he said. "Thanks." I said. He stood up, pulling me by the hand. The quick movement took me by surprise and I stumbled to my feet. He led me outside and I twisted my fingers between his. "Now the main city is about 5 miles away, and I have no idea where the restaurants are. So," he looked at me."Walk or call a cab?" I would have said walk, but since we didn't know how far we would have to walk after the first five miles, and I would rather not have terribly sore feet all night."Cab." I decided. Doctor pulled his mobile out of one of his suit pockets. He put it to his ear and began talking very fast in notenglish, I assumed it as Spanish. He smiled and hung up."10 minutes until the cab gets here, want to wait inside?" I shook my head."The balcony" we each took a chair and watched the ocean. A few people were walking along the sand. I smiled imagining it was me and Doctor instead of them, I wasn't sure when I wanted to go to the beach, but I knew it would be soon. Not tonight no. Even after dinner, I had plans that would not be altered.

The cab arrived and we climbed in. The ride only took a few minutes, rather than the hour or so it would take to walk. The driver dropped us off at a street that seemed like nothing but restaurants. When I stepped out of the cab I looked up and down the street amazed by the people and variety of storefronts. Some had tables and chairs, some had wooden signs, with many other things. When Doctor tapped my shoulder I jumped, I was overwhelmed by everything around me. He smiled."Its just me Rose," I brushed a lock of hair back behind my ear."So," he said."Where do we start?" the question made me remember our flight here. "Hm," I looked around and pointed in a random direction."There" Doctor pointed the same way, "There?". I nodded"Yep." He took my hand."Let' !" and crossed the street at a fast walk, I remembered all the times we used to run together and laughed. He turned his head to look at me and he smiled a beautiful crooked smile.

He stopped just before the restaurant door. He slid his hand out of mine and I pouted slightly, then he opened the door with a bow."En primer lugar, mi amor." at first I didn't understand what he said, then it registered in my mind.'You first, my love." I walked through the open door."Gracias." I said smiling. He let the door close softly behind him before smiling."So it still works." I tilted my head."What still works?" "Remember on the TARDIS, you were able to understand anything anyone said because it translated for you?" I nodded."Then why couldn't I understand you when you called the cab?" He ran a hand through his hair as he thoight, then his eyes lit up as he got an idea."You've been gone for so long!" he said excitedly as we were taken to a table. The waitress brought a plate of what looked like dough rolls and chocolate at Doctors word. "You make it sound like me leaving was .thing.". I taking one of the doughy sticks and dipping it in the chocolate."What is this?" I asked, it was really good."Churros and chocolate." Doctor answered taking one for himself."And no, you leaving was not a good thing. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me. What I meant was that you were gone from the TARDIS for so long, the effects took longer to resurface. You'll always be able to understand any language you ever hear, but this time, your first time in a while, took longer as the knowledge resurfaced. Sort of like the first time you aliens." I remembered that all too well, not understanding , then suddenly everyone speaking in English but not quite.

I took another churro."So," I paused as I took a bite."Am I currently speaking in English or Spanish?" he took a moment."I'm pretty sure English.". I nodded."Its nice to know I'll know what people are saying." I laughed. "That is a good thing to do." he agreed. We continued eating and making small talk. After we finished, we went back outside to walk around. We found a park and ran around in it. Climbing trees, hiding behind them, acting like children, but it was so fun. We sat on the edge of the fountain and kissed, I wished we had someone to take a picture of the moment.

A young man was passing through the park, saying he would take a picture for a few euros. I waved him over and Doctor handed the boy his money. He told us to put a thumbs up when the picture. We kissed again, Doctor wrapped an arm around me, and I put one around his neck. I flashed my rings toward the camera with my other hand. I guess Doctor gave the boy a thumbs up because I saw a flash through my eyelids. Doctor and I releashed each other, but intertwined our hands again. The boy gave us our picture and said good bye. I didn't expect the picture to be very good quality, but I was pleasantly surprised. Everything was sharp and defined in the picture. The cascading water paused in midair, Doctor and I holding each other, with my rings held out before us. It was beautiful. Doctor slid it carefully into one of his inside jacket pockets to protect it.

We spent the next few hours doing similar things. Taking pictures, walking, talking and eating. Before our next picture we found someone selling bought one so that we didn't have to buy each individual picture. Sometimes one of us held the camera and other times we enlisted the help of others nearby. One lady noticed my ring and asked if we were married. Doctor proudly told her yes and she gave us her congratulations before taking the picture. Afterwards she told us which restaurants amd stores were better than others around here. It was nearly ten and I was so full, we had been eating tapas all night amd they were delicious.

I hailed a cab, and we headed home, well our temporary home for a little while at least. If this was any other vacation or trip, the huge moon in the sky would mean I'd be sleeping soon. But tonight, its shining reminded me of Romeo and Juliet, we had to read it for class one time, and I mostly forgot about it until now. I remembered Romeo comparing Juliet to the moon in her beauty, as he for all intends and purposes proposed to her. Now, Doctor wasn't proposing, but the romance of the image was enough to get my mind racing about what would happen tonight in our semi secluded beach home.

I stepped out of the cab and Doctor paid the driver. I began walking towards the door, but before I could take a second step, my feet were swept out from under me. I laughed as I felt Doctor adjust his arms around me as he walked."Excited are we?" I teased him, stroking his cheek. He kissed me, the door close now, merely a few feet away. He somehow opened the door without either arm, since he was still holding me. "Yes, and thresholds are my job as your husband aren't they?" he smirked, closing the door with his foot.

My heart started racing now, the house was dark, except for moonlight streaming through the curtains on the windows. He laid me on the couch, and began to take off his jacket, but I couldn't have that. I sat up and undid the buttons for him, then he slid the material off his shoulders, before lifting his shirt over his head. I reached for my own shirt, but he stopped me with a kiss. A deep passionate kiss, my arms lost their hold on my shirt with its power. I could barely get my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers fervently in his hair before he lifted me from the couch. His strong arms held me prisoner against his chest, as he made his way to the bedroom.

Doctor laid me gently on the bed, and turned to close the door to the bedroom. I never hated my clothes as much as I did in that moment as he walked back to me. I swear, he walked as slow as possible,just to mess with me. He laid down next to me and stroked my hair before placing a hand on the back of my head , the other on my lower back, pressing me against him as he kissed me again. I thought the kiss a few moments ago made me lose control, how wrong I was. This kiss, the pressure of his lips against mine, in just the right way, made me feel like there wasn't a bone in my body. The gentle way he stroked my hair was the last gentle thing that happened that night. Not that I would ever want it another way. I was glad there was nearly half a mile between us and the next house, otherwise they wouldn't of gotten a wink of sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

(Fair waring, this was somewhat just thrown together but bare with me. It is neccesary. Also I gave myself a bit of freedom, so dont worry it wont happen again, just wanted to do it. If you dont like a few of the scenes in this chapter, please stay with the story, its a one time thing.)

Sunlight filtered gently through the curtains, falling upon the rumpled blankets and sheets. Within the disarray lay myself, tangled up in Doctor's arms. Not just his arms though, our bodies were pressed and wound around eachother in a way that left no space between us,whatsoever. I had been drifting in and out of dreams for about an hour. Each time that my eyes fluttered open, even if just for an infintesimal moment, I was afraid that everthing had just been a wonderful dream. Getting my Doctor back, his proposal, months of preperation and anguish, our wedding, and last night, Oh, I hoped it wasnt all some beautiful wonderful dream. I would give anything for it to be real, absolutely anything.

The worst part of that was, it was a dream once, actually many times. All of it. Ever since that awful day, the worst of my life,when I couldnt hold on anymore and I was torn, kicking and screaming from Doctor, and flung here to this parallel world. Evers ince then I dramed of im coming back and taking me away in his beautiful blue box. In some dreams, we got married at some point, others we were simply together, that was all I really wanted. Like all dreams though, they had to end. I'd wake up with a pillow held tightly in my arms, or a fistful of sheets in my hand, where Doctor should have been.

For the next moment, and each time I hoped the moment would last longer, I would hold on to the memory of the dream. I could imagine that it was really his hand, or his body touching mine, I could feel his skin, and suit. Eventually I felt that it was just sheets, just a pillow, and the tears would flow, harder and harder, wracking me with sobs. It wasnt Doctor holding me tight, it was just a pillow, that I had to let go of, and get, to start a new day.

SO when I did have to let go, I did so as slowly and softly as possible, so I could imagine, just a moment longer that he was , I would have to get p, I had to go to work. Tears soaking my face as if drenched in water, the salt burned as it traveled down my cheeks. I would get ready, got o work and busy myself, not allowing a single moment to think of him, not until I got home again, because then I could dream, and for a while at least, be happy in memories. I lived for the end of each day, just to see him in my dreams once more.

I did try to date, but it didnt work. They each had one of his qualities, but too much, not enoug or something just wasnt quite right. So each had his turn, and I pretended I was happy, I didnt even have Mickey. I wanted Mickey in those days nearly as much as I wanted Doctor. Just smeone to tel me that it was alright. To hold me when I cried, but I was alone.

I was properly awake now, and forced myself to stop the erractic blinking that could make me see Doctor laying there next to me. THis time though, it wasnt my imagination. He was there, he was really there laying right next to me. Every agnozing moment with mum for the past few months, our glorious wedding and last night, it was all real. Gently I allowed my hand to trace his face, making my hair to his hair, each touch proving to me that he was really there. Finally I rested my hand on the back of my neck and just smiled at him.

Although I was content, knowing that Doctor was here, with me, forever, it being our honeymoon, I thought that I deserved more than that. He was still asleep, snoring softly, hardly loud enough to be heard, but his breath made his bangs flutter as if in a breeze. Keeping mdy hand on the back of his neck I leaned closer to him until our lips pressed together. I could feel his breath catch in his throat as I blocked his mouch so I moved my face away to allow him to breathe. His eyes were wide in shock from being jerked into consciousness in such a manner.

He sat up suddenly one hand on his neck, the other on his chest as he took fierce gulps of air. HE didnt seem to even notice me, and I worried that I hadnt woken up, that thsi wasnt even a dream, but that this was a nightmare. Where he was here, but I was gone. HE was panicking and i wanted to do something to let him know i was there, and although I was concerened about him he looked funny so I laughed at him, not harshly, just a laugh. Doctor looked at me and in that moment we both realized something, I realized that it wasnt a dream or a nightmare, and he realized how he had woken, by my kiss. His face going from one of utter fear and confusion to one of knowing, cleverness.

He smiled at me, clearly relaxing from his momentary fright of asphyxiation. IT was funny to him frightened by things like death, not in a serious manner, but in a moment like this where a human would know they were fine, but being so new to being human he didnt have any idea. Luckily, having a fear of death meant he was human enough to stay with me forever. As he smiled he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me down with him as he lay on the bed. My hand on his chest, head on his shoulder, I looked up at him, not with a morning greeting but a smile that I hoped expressed all the love I had ever felt for him converged into this moment. "Good morning Rose Tyler." He smirked, kissing my forehead,"Or Rose Smith as you are now." I thought for a moment"How about Rose Tyler-Smith?" I suggested. He nodded,"That works, but I still may be able to convince you otherwise." we both laughed at that. He turned slightly towards me, my head sliding to the pillow, hand still on his chest as he kissed me.

(INTERRUPTING AUTHOR LOL. Okay so I said that there would be a moment where I took some freedom that if you dont like dont worry its a one time thing? WEll that is right here right now, so be warned and enjoy! or not, but dont worry its not even all that long)

At first a gentle kiss, telling me he loved me, then it quickly became more passionate. He adjusted himself above me, supporting himself with arms on either side of my shoulders. My hands moved from his chest to his back, running my fingers along his skin. YOu would think fighting various monsters and aliens, along with all that running would make a man muscular, but Doctor was still so skinny! And had always been. I didnt mind, iknew he was strong, it just didnt show too much in his build.

AS my hands drifted up and down his back, Doctor began to shift the location of his lips. Abandoning my lips he moved to my jawline, slowly, agonizingly slowly moving down my neck. I felt my body heat furiously in excitement of what I knew was coming next.( i told ya it was short)

I felt my head practically slap my pillow whe I finally allowed myself to relax, while Doctor gently pulled me to him. I turned on my side, adjusted myself so that my head on on his chest. My mind drifted to the day before, or I think it was the day before that, our wedding day and smiled."You were right." I said. HE looked at me with both a curiosu and knowing expression."Oh yes? What about this time?" I laughed. "You said it would be worth the wait." I told him. Confusion gone he adopted a cleverly smug expression. He smiled saying."Shall we see what the more Barcelona has to offer?" he asked it the way he would anyother adventure on his TARDIS. Not only that but when we first met and he entranced me with ideas of what the galaxy had to offer. I smield and intertwined our fingers."Yes. LEts have an adventure." He squeezed my hand before we both got up to get dressed.

I went to my closet and picked out a simple tshirt, almost grabbed a jacket, but it was too warm outside. A pair of jeans, trainers and a hat. AS an after thought I exchanged the trainers for the flats I had worn last night. I could hear Doctor talking to someone, I assumed on his mobile.

(this is not finished! but i wantt o post it for you all to read. I will let you know when i post the rest of it)

I went back to the bedroom, as you had to go through it to reach the kitchen, front door or nearly anything in the house for that matter. As my gaze fell upon the bed, wiht its rumpled sheets and blankets thrown to far corners of the room, I leaned forward to pick things up from the floor and got to work tidying up. When I was finished I surveyed my work and nodded self satisfactorily.

Wanting to search for Doctor I turned on my heel then paused, the smell of burning butter and toast. At least I think that's what it was. The acrid smell was sweet like butter and doughy like bread but everything smelled like it was covered in a smokey tang. I followed the strange door to the kitchen and smiled trying not to laugh at the scene before me.

Doctor was carefully observing a skillet containing the strange door which looked like burnt bread and over cooked possibly also burnt butter. He looked so determined to figure it out how to stop the ingredients from burning. I stepped over and peeked into the skillet, at this point the bread seemed redeemable."Want some help with that?" I offered, he shook his head abruptly ,"I can do this. I can save a species from near extinction I can cook toast." I smiled thinking to myself of the proper way to toast bread and how far off Doctor was. He turned his head and saw me still standing there," go on and sit down its nearly ready." I nodded."Alright then" and took a place at the table.

Not long after Doctor slid a plate in front of me that was nothing like the near disaster I had witnessed earlier. There was still a piece of slightly charred toast drizzled with sugar and cinnamon topped with berries. I looked at Doctor incredulously ."you can cook?" He took a seat across from me at the table and smirked self importantly ."Course I can." I simply shook my head in amazement and ate. Not only could he cook but he was pretty good at it too. Breakfast was delicious. Being the perfect gentleman he took my plate from me when I finished. I went to the bathroom to make sure my hair looked alright before we went out then joined Doctor in the main room.

"Where to first?" He asked me holding out his hand, I took it happily and bit my lip as I thought."I have no idea." I answered."We'll than," he said opening the door and leading me out into the sunshine,"lets go exploring." I smiled and followed after him.

Wandering a new set of streets we window shopped, sometimes actually going in to buy our favourites before continuing on our way. Half way down a street that bustled with people I stopped at the sight of a little girl on the side of the road. She was sitting there with a box that stated"Puppies for sale". I turned to Doctor,"Lets go have a look." I said heading towards the girl. When we came over the little girl began a speech she must have said over and over that day."hello miss, hello mister. My dog had puppies and its not that we're poor or anything we just couldn't keep all of the puppies." Then she looked down and kind of shuffled her feet"All the good ones are gone though." I smiled at her."That's alright do you mind showin me the ones ya got?" Doctor whispered in my ear"Do you want a dog?" I turned to him."I might. I'll have to look." Turning back to the little girl I saw a scraggly little pup in her arms. Her sleeve hiding the little things face."I'm sorry miss. He's not too pretty to look at, her had a run in with papa's mower when he started walkin". Doctor now looked curious, I felt awful being glad the puppy had gotten hit by a mower but knowing my clever Doctor he'd want this one over the others."I'm sure he'd be just fine for us, can we see his face?" The little girl nodded and adjusted her hold on the puppy to show is his face. I let out an empathetic gasp, wanting to hold the puppy instantly. His little face had a mash up of scars where he had been hit miraculously his eyes were saved. His nose and part of the muzzle seemed to be chopped off though. Doctor held put his hands for the puppy and examined it carefully. He then held it out to me."what do you think?" He asked, gently I took the puppy and rubbed its head softly he whined softly and pressed himself against me. I smiled at Doctor."He's perfect." With his clever smile that made me wonder if I was missing something he spoke to the girl and paid for the puppy. She thanked him, grabbed her box and hurried off.

Doctor kept up his smile as we continued walking."okay what is it? You've been smiling like that since we got the little guy what is it?" He responded"Remember when we almost went to the planet Barcelona?" I nodded"Yeah so?" "So, " he continued"what did I say was special about Barcelona?" I gasped in realization "Noseless dogs!" He nodded, his smile turned to one of triumph. I kissed the little puppy's head "We were meant to find you then"

( tada! I did it! Comment below what the puppy should be named! I will choose from the comments my favorite! The chosen namer will have the next chapter dedicated to then!)


End file.
